Turbulence
by qhernadez07
Summary: Being the new kid is hard and first impressions are important, so Letty Ortiz is out to do her best to fit in and start out fresh. She had always been sure of herself, but when she catches attention from the neighborhood 'hot-shot', Dominic Toretto, things are bound to get a little shaky and Letty finds herself for the first time being unsure. Rated M in some chapters.
1. The Price of Showing Off

A/N: It seems like all my first chapters are really short. HAHA, oh well. Anyways, I finally figured out the direction I want to go with this fic. I've been sitting on this chapter because I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do with it. But I plan for it to be a multi-chapter before FF1. Basically another story on how Dom and Letty get together. Like I mentioned in 'Notch', this was inspired by the meeting between Dom and Letty after the race in FF6. He had mentioned a scar that sparked their first meeting.

Thanks again to mysteriesabound1 for beta-ing. Enjoy!

The Price of Showing Off

* * *

Letty gritted her teeth and cursed under her breath. The needle went through her skin adding in another stitch. The nurse that was sewing her arm gave the girl a quick glance before looking back down and finishing her work.

'Fucking bastard,' she thought to herself as she recalled the memories of what brought her there. Leticia Ortiz was new in town. She was originally from Texas, and relocated to her Aunt and cousins' home. The fifteen year old girl's family life had recently raised questions, and instead of going into foster care, she was sent to California to live with her mom's sister.

It was late September. The school year was just starting when Letty came from Texas, but she found a rhythm pretty quickly in the month since her arrival. Her cousins, Diego and Gwen, were a big help. Letty found herself gravitating more towards Diego. He was similar to her. He liked cars, scary movies, and didn't bullshit. So naturally, she chose to hang out with him and his crew more often than she would hang out with Gwen. She and Letty were complete opposites. Gwen worried about her looks and her clothes. If high-schools had majors, her's would be boys. But Letty couldn't ignore her completely, so she would go to parties with her, on occasion, to please her aunt.

The reason why she was in the hospital getting her arm stitched up, was because of a street race. Diego and his friends had invited her to go see one the first week she arrived and Leticia loved it. The whole thing was incredible and exhilarating. Everything was strictly about cars and showing the other person up. Fucking amazing.

Diego and some of his friends raced a few times when she was there and Letty always wanted to try her hand at a race. The problem, was that she didn't have a car or a license, she WAS just fifteen. So it took a few weeks of begging Diego to borrow his Nissan 240SX. Diego finally gave in once she proved that she could drive and handed her the keys to his baby.

So, at the next race she put in her wager with four other racers, ignored the many cat-calls and got into the car. The race had been going pretty well, until a driver in a red Mazda RX7 slammed into her car and pushed her into the cliff-face. Fiber glass from the right passenger-side mirror shattered on her face and she felt a burn along her arm, close to the underside of her wrist. From that point, everything had been a blur, she wasn't far from the finishing line and finished fourth place.

The Mazda was a little dented up, but Diego's Nissan looked like it lost a fight. Once Letty stopped, she dizzyingly got out of the car and would've collapsed if not for an unknown guy catching her. She tried to struggle in the strangers arms, but ended up taking them both to the ground. Her vision had been coming in and out, her head lolled back as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Cool down Mami," she heard a voice say above her. "You did good. You're safe."

Letty remembered fighting not to pass out. She blinked rapidly as she tried to focus on what was happening around her. Letty saw Diego arguing with a taller, bigger guy, with short curly hair. Fuck, he was going to get beat up because of her. The Latina sat up with the help of the stranger, she turned to him to see his face.

"You're okay," he assured her.

Letty blinked rapidly as she focused on his face. The guy had slick back brown hair, hazel eyes and a goatee with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" She managed to get out.

The guy let out a small laugh. "My names Leon," he answered. "And you, you are one tough chick."

Letty just blinked at his comment before looking down at her burning arm. Her senses were becoming clearer, but she still felt sluggish.

"Fuck," she said gazing at the gash on her arm. "No wonder I'm about to pass out."

Leon seemed to suddenly realize that she was bleeding. Letty heard him yelling at Diego and the other guy as he held out her wounded arm. Her focus blurred, and suddenly Diego was in her face looking at Letty with concern. She could hear him talk but couldn't process the words. Her body was suddenly hauled up from Leon's arms. There was another voice from behind her yelling and suddenly she was grabbed and lifted into another person's arms.

Her head rested on a muscular chest. She smelled a hint of cologne and rolled her head back exposing her neck. She opened her eyes to see the guy that was arguing with Diego holding her. She saw him look down at her before blacking out.

Next time she woke up, Letty was sitting in a hospital bed with a woman sewing her arm closed. Diego had been in and out of her room ever since.

"Looks like we're all done," the nurse said wrapping the arm up with a bandage.

Letty nodded as the nurse secured the bandaged with a silver holder. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"Next time try to wear protection when you're riding your cousin's motorbike," the nurse continued. "The stitches should dissolve in a week, and try not to put any strain or weight on it. Make sure to change the dressing on your bandage every day."

Letty hid her surprised at the explanation on why she was injured, but nodded to not cause suspicion.

"Also, we need your parent or guardian to come and pick you up and sign the release papers." The woman added before going to a cabinet and getting out extra gauze and bandages. "Take these with you." The nurse left a few minutes later and Letty quickly hopped off the bed, grabbed the supplies and exited to the lobby. There was no way in hell that she was going to tell her Aunt about this.

Letty quickly passed the lobby and saw Diego waiting for her on the bench. He had the same idea as she, and they both walked quickly out the building to his wrecked Nissan. The younger girl couldn't help but bite her lip as she assessed the damage. The car's entire right side looked like it scraped against a rough surface. The passenger door was dented in with paint scraped deep enough to show the metal underneath. They both got in quickly and drove off into the night.

"Look, Diego, sorry about your car, man-"

"No, Let, it's cool. I know it wasn't your fault. I heard about what happened out there." He said cutting her off.

Letty rubbed her eyes, she was feeling exhausting from the night ordeal. "I'll help you pay for it."

Diego laughed as he slowed the speed of the car when they hit the residential area of their neighborhood. On the way, they drove past a white house with blasting music coming from it and loud laughter. Diego frowned as they passed.

"Cocky bastard," he murmured under his breath.

Letty glanced at the house. "Whoa, who?" She asked looking at him curiously.

Diego nudged his head to the house as they passed. "That asshole Dominic Toretto," he began, "He's the one that ran into you."

Letty frowned as the car turned the corner to their home. She couldn't really picture his face, but she heard things about him through the racing circuit. He was supposed to be one of the best up-coming racers and was making his way to being named 'King of the Streets'.

"He was the one that drove you to the hospital," said Diego as he parked the car.

Now that was a surprise. So he had to be the guy she had saw before blacking out. As they exited the car, Letty tried to recall his image again, but it was all a blur.

"He was showing off I heard," said Diego as they went inside the house. "The dick lost control and slammed into you."

Letty closed the door to the house behind her and locked the latch. Her Aunt, ironically, was a nurse, not at the hospital she was just at, but still in L.A. She worked grave-yard shifts usually and wasn't expected home until they got ready to go to school. They both climbed the stairs to their rooms.

Letty stopped Diego once she was in front of the bathroom. "Look D, I still think I should apologize-"

"No worries cuz," he interrupted again. "The Toretto's own a garage, so Dom said he'd fix it for free."

Letty gave her cousin a small smile before nodding in acceptance. The boy patted her shoulder before entering in his room and disappearing. She sighed before going into the bathroom, stripping her clothes and taking a warm shower. She let the warm sprays sooth her aching muscles and made sure to watch her stitched arm.

After ten minutes of just standing under the sprays, Letty washed herself and exited the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and made a dash to her room at the end of the hall. She took the bandage off her wrist before she went into the shower and now began to wrap a new one securely around her arm. She applied lotion to her skin and put on a pair of short loose grey shorts with a black tank top.

As she went to lay in her bed, Letty paused to look outside of her window. Across the alley she could see a little bit of the party happening at the Toretto house. For some reason she wasn't very tired anymore, so she grabbed her CD player and went downstairs. She found herself stepping into the backyard and sat on a plastic lawn chair as she looked at the stars.

It was rare, but sometimes she missed home. It had more to do with the familiarity of the places and people. Being in LA left her out of her element, and even though she knew she would adapt, it was still difficult sometimes to accept. Letty's mother wasn't very good at being a mom and her dad was an abuser in jail, she knew that this was the right place for her.

Letty placed her headphones on her ears, pushed play on her CD, and zoned out. A few minutes later she heard people arguing and she stood up heading to the fence. As she came closer she made out two figures, a guy and a girl. The girl was yelling and getting into the guys face, while he listened and sipped a Corona. After a few seconds, he countered back in a booming deep voice that startled Letty and the angry girl.

The guy's voice suddenly became low as he whispered something to her. She gave an aggravated huff and stormed back to the party, leaving the guy alone in the alleyway. Letty watched him carefully as he swore under his breath and looked towards her house. He froze once he spotted her looking at him from the fence. After a pause he walked up to the fence where she stood, which caused her to shift her weight back automatically.

"Hey," he said simply.

She didn't respond right away as she eyed him in a defensive stance. "Hi."

The guy came closer and propped his arms over the fence. "How's the arm?"

Letty frowned as she glanced at her arm and back at the guy. He somehow seemed familiar to her, but she still couldn't put her finger on it. As they stood there in silence a subtle wind blew past them, giving Letty a whiff of his cologne. She registered it immediately.

"You're the cocky asshole that ruined my race," she blurted out.

Dominic eyes went wide at her comment and he suddenly let out a deep throated laugh. "Yea, baby, that's me."

Letty crossed her arms over her chest, still frowning. She didn't mean to, but she was suddenly starting to feel self-conscious. The Latina had never seen him up close before and hadn't realized how incredible hot he was. The guy was tall and muscular, with a boyish grin and a deep sexy voice. The fact that he referred to her as 'baby' sent an unwanted shiver down her spine.

"Don't call me that," she began, "My name is Letty."

"My mistake," he responded with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Letty."

She nodded her head as her eyes went back to the wild party behind him. This was definitely new, this feeling that she was having. Letty found herself slightly nervous to be in his presence and it frustrated her that he could make her so skittish. What the fuck did he have on her? Nothing, so why was she acting like some girl with a crush.

"You wanna come over?" She heard him ask.

Letty focused her gaze back to him. "Not interested."

She started to turn to walk back to the house but Dominic seemed to have other plans. He grabbed her good wrist to stop her. Letty froze at the contact. His grip on her was firm, yet gentle and she could feel a tingling at the spots where he touched. Slowly Dom retracted his arm, while pulling her closer to him.

Letty allowed herself to be pulled closer, she couldn't help but be intrigued by his attitude. But that didn't mean she wouldn't punch him if he made the wrong move. When her stomach touched the fence he let go of her wrist and placed his hand in the middle of her back.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about you getting hurt," he apologized softly, from behind she could feel his thumb running circles along her lower back. "It wasn't my intention."

Letty could feel a deep burning in the pit of her stomach start to flare. It was new to her and it shot from her stomach down to her nether regions. Between the low baritone of his voice and the intimate motion of his thumb, she couldn't think straight.

She placed her good hand on his chest and slowly used it as leverage to push away from his hold. She met slight resistance, but he let her go as she stood back.

"As long as you fix my cousins Nissan, then we're good," she responded, slightly annoyed by his blutness.

Dom didn't say anything, all he was doing was staring at her, his gaze almost predatory. Letty turned on her heel and started walking back to the house. She snatched her CD player off the lawn chair as she entered. Behind her she could still feel his heavy gaze on her back.

* * *

**Nice and short for now. Thanks everyone for reading and pls review!**


	2. Blind Lady in Waiting

_A/N: _Hi everyone! As always thanks for all the reviews and support (your the best!). This chapter is still establishing a bit of the characters and personality, but there's still some Dotty flirting! Teehee. Thanks to mysteriesabound1 for beta-ing.

Blind Lady in Waiting

* * *

_A week later_

It was 11:33 am on a Wednesday and Letty found herself, yet again, hanging with the _Priss Squad_. School had been in session for at least a month, but still the Latina found it hard to make friends and fit into the crowd. She blamed this on the fact that most kids that attended the school, knew each other from middle school from the past year. Everyone seemed to be in some sort of tight-knit group and had no time to make new friends.

So instead of Letty branching out and finding a new group to socialize with, she was destined to tag-along with Diego's and Gwen's groups. Letty was a sophomore, as was Gwen, with Diego a year ahead of them as a junior. Their school consisted of two lunch periods, lunch A and lunch B. Lunch A was typically in the late morning, while B was around the mid-afternoon. The lunch period groups were the freshman/juniors and sophomore/seniors.

Letty was sitting in the middle of a large table outside, looking very out of place as Gwen and her friends gossiped and giggled on senior and sophomore guys walking past. The group consisted of four girls, including Gwen. They were all friends of Gwen's from middle school, some even from elementary school. They all sat facing each other, except for Letty, who was facing an empty seat. The Latina sat off to the side, looking casted-out while the other girls talked amongst themselves, ignoring her presence.

Letty didn't really mind it much. All they seemed to rant about was the cream of the crop among the senior boys. The girls purposely pulled down the collars of their tank-tops, to show more cleavage and caked-on layers upon layers of make-up on their faces. It was enough to make a girl like Letty gag. So she chose to ignore them as much as they ignored her.

It was precisely a week after the accident and to Letty's annoyance, her arm was healing, but clearly not as fast as she wanted. To keep the incident under-wraps from her Aunt, she was doomed to wear jackets to cover her injured wrist in the morning and night. She even was forced to wear a few long-sleeved shirts to keep it hidden.

Letty's Aunt, Sophia Ortiz, didn't seem to notice these changes in her wardrobe. Letty had a habit of trying her best to cover-up any sort of skin on her body and because of this, Sophia wasn't the wiser at the change. But because the Latina was trying so desperately to keep her secret hidden and trying too not look like a total dork at school, she forgot to do laundry that Saturday. So she had to borrow a long sleeve tee from Gwen and instantly regretted the action.

It was a scarlet red that made her feel like a beacon among the student body. Not only was the color bright and vibrant, but it fit her perfectly and Letty was not ready to acknowledge the changes in her body as of yet. This is why she chose to wear neutral, loose clothing. Before moving to Los Angeles, Letty wore baggy close for a specific purpose, she never had a body to flaunt in the first place.

Her awkward stage had become permanent fixture in her life. At age 14, she was slender and straight build. No curves consisted anywhere on her body like other girls, not to mention her chest was none existent. She still looked very much like a gender-less kid, with a body still deciding if it wanted to play catch-up or stay frozen in a shape-less form. Letty had nothing to display, so she wore things that did that very thing, made her blend in.

She moved to California a few weeks after her birthday in July and started settling herself in her new life. Letty swore there was something in the water. She remembered one day, in early August, she woke to her normal routine and went to the bathroom. When she gazed in the mirror she did a double-take at her newly defined hips. Letty suddenly had a waist, a butt and her boobs seemed to have grown a tab bit over night. After another week, she got even curvier. Her a-cups went to c-cups and her shoulder-length hair cascaded past her mid-back like it was on miracle-gro.

Talk about hitting puberty. Letty had finally grown into a bomb-shell. But because the changes happened so late, she only had enough time to buy a few fitted bras and jeans before school started. So she kept wearing baggy t-shirts and sometimes a sports-bra, that is, until today. From the moment she walked into the public building, Letty could feel her revealed body getting plenty of attention from the opposite sex.

She pushed the constant staring out of her mind and went about her business. It was not in her style to be insecure, even though she wasn't use to such attention, Letty knew she would bounce back from this dilemma just as quickly as anything else. Boy's were far from her priority list at the moment, what she really wanted was a car and to race. Because of the accident last week, Diego had been firm about not letting her go to the races and that just wouldn't do.

"Well, if it isn't the tough chick."

Letty craned her neck to see a pair of legs stepping up on the table beside her and stepping back down on the other side. The guy turned around and sat across from her with a cheeky grin on his face. In his mouth was a splinter of wood, a toothpick.

"Leon?" She asked gazing at the older boy.

Leon's eyes lit up. "You remember me?" He asked overjoyed. "It's the eyes right? Girls dig 'em."

Letty tapped her lips as she glanced at his mouth, clearly ignoring his last comment. "Your toothpick. You had one at the races too."

Leon eyed the wood hanging from his mouth and shrugged. He ignored the group of girls close to them that suddenly were silent upon his arrival. Letty knew that Gwen and the others were eyeing him up. He was a part of her new conquest's crew. Like most girls in the school, Gwen had a major infatuation with Dominic Toretto.

"How's the arm?"

Letty pulled up her right sleeve and lightly pulled the tape holding the bandage from her arm. The scar, was healing nicely, but still had a raw-red stinging look to it.

Leon hissed. "Ouch," he began, "That stitch work looks painful."

Letty re-attached the bandage and pulled down her sleeve. "It was hell. All thanks to that cocky bastard friend of yours."

"You talking about Dom?"

"Since he was the one that ran into my car, yes, I'm talking about DOM."

Leon laughed lightly. "It's just weird to hear a girl talk that way about him," he began. "He's sorta the school stud."

Letty rolled her eyes. "Well, no wonder he's such a dick."

This time Leon laughed out loud. His husky voice gaining attention of people around the table. Letty tried to hide the small smile that threatened to show on her face. The guy's laugh was contagious, but she wasn't about to tell him that. She hunched her shoulders as she picked at her generic lunch food.

"If the fucker hadn't stalled, while switching gears and trying to turn at the same time, this would've never happened," she grumbled.

Leon's laughed halted, he gave her a questioning look. "How would you know that?"

Letty glared. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know my way around a car."

"Funny," said Leon, "I thought that's EXACTLY what it meant."

"Why the hell do you think I was at the races anyway?" Asked Letty still glaring.

Leon scratched his chin. "Honestly? I thought you were some racer chaser."

"Wow, that figures," she snarled, "Heaven forbid a guy thinks with the head that has the _brain_ in it."

Leon just shook his head is disbelieve. "Man, you're something else," he said in awe. "Tough chick that knows cars."

Letty shrugged as she looked down at her plate. Her eyes randomly glanced over Leon's shoulder to a group not too far away. Five guys were standing around a table talking with two that were sitting on the table's top. Letty recognized Dominic right away as the others crowded around him. A second after she glanced at him, he automatically looked her way.

They locked eyes. Letty could feel her face become hot as he gazed back at her with a superior smile. She broke the contact quickly and cleared her throat. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked.

"Just was wondering how you were. You looked pretty out of it at the races."

Letty nodded her head and stood up from her seat. "Well, I'm good. Thanks," she answered before turning to leave.

"Wait."

Letty stopped and turned towards the lean boy. He was standing up now, his arms crossed. "There's a party happening on Friday, nine o'clock, at the Toretto house. You're invited to come," he paused, "If you want."

Letty couldn't help but purse her lips together. Around her, students looked on in interest at the exchange. She looked back at Dom again, his stare unwavering, but this time running up and down her body. She saw his focus stop longer on her chest, then back up to her face. His smile grew wider. The heat from her face rushed down to her gut and in-between her legs.

Letty's breath hitched and she found herself clearing her throat. "I'll think about it," she mumbled and swiftly fled to the safety of the building.

* * *

From that point in the day, Letty tried to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. Her uncaring attitude about her fitted shirt had done a 180 degree switch. Suddenly, she was self-conscious, and she found herself pressing her school books tighter to her chest as she walked down the halls. What she didn't understand was why? What had changed in the day that would make her so nervous about her appearance?

Letty knew the answer, she just didn't like it. Toretto. The Latina didn't know why she cared or why it affected her, but there was something about him. Even though he had been the reason for her accident, she couldn't help but understand why girls went so gaga over him. He was cute, charming and very much a flirt.

After fourth period, Letty was feeling more like her old self. Her last class of the day was Algebra 2, which she breezed through in a haze until the final bell rang. Like clock-work, the students dispersed into the hallways and to their lockers. Letty migrated with the crowd until she got to her own and hurriedly twisted the lock with the combination to open her locker. She replaced her World Literature text with Chemistry and began stuffing it into her plain black back-pack. She barely noticed the chaos around her and she concentrated on getting her notebooks successfully into the bag.

"What's up Let?"

The Latina glanced up to see a guy with blonde scruffy hair and blue eyes. He wore a simple white sleeveless shirt, with light loose fitted jeans. "Jesse, where have you been? I didn't see you in chemistry?" She replied.

"Guidance counselor," he replied with a shrug. "They think I'm depressed."

Letty chuckled as she stood up. Jesse was considered a trouble-maker among the faculty. Sharp as a tack, but wasn't very much into school. He was in Diego's grade, a junior and also a transfer student. The last school he went to was a joke and barely did anything for him and other kids' education, so it was shut-down and all the students transferred to different districts.

Jesse had already been behind in some classes, but he was a smart kid and could easily get his grade up. Instead of being in Earth Science like most of the juniors, he was placed in chemistry with the sophomores and that's how he and Letty met.

"Have fun with the _Priss Squad_?" He joked.

"Don't get me started," she began, "The things they talk about are so fucking boring. Useless."

Jesse leaned against a random locker. "What about Gwen?"

"What about her?"

Jesse shrugged. "She's your cousin."

Letty slammed her locker with a forceful push. The more time she had to spend with the materialistic girl, the more she was starting not to like her. "Definitely not my first choice of friend if I didn't know her."

"Well, at least blood is thicker than water, right?" He said with a sympathetic smile.

Letty rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't think she's ever heard that saying before."

"Your family sounds compl..ic..ate..ded," began Jesse before slowly stopping.

The Latina frowned as she watched his expression go blank as he stared over her shoulder. She glanced around to see the hallway still bustling with students, but parting like the red sea as Dominic Toretto walked towards them. He wore his signature confident smirk on his face, while his eyes locked on Letty's small form. The girl instantly whipped her head back to Jesse, who was still staring.

"Shit," she whispered.

"What's shit?" Asked Jesse still staring ahead in shock, "Do you know the reason why Dom is coming over here?"

"Not really."

"That's a promising answer."

Letty nostrils flared. "What the hell is your problem?"

Jesse gave her a small glance. "The guy has money, cars and girls. He's practically an idol," he explained.

Letty groaned. "Are you fucking kidding me Jess? You have a bromance with that fucker Toretto?"

"I wouldn't call it a bromance," he whispered.

Letty looked back quickly, the Italian was getting closer, eyes still on her. She swore again before turning back to Jesse. "He's the one that crashed into Diego's car."

"What?!" Yelled Jesse, snapping his head to look at the girl, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Does it really matter?"

"It's Dominic Toretto, of course it matters!"

Letty could feel a headache coming on, she glared at Jesse, who had turned his gaze back over her shoulder.

"Fuck this," she said and turned around right as Dom stopped in front of her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, Letty glaring and Dominic with a steady gaze.

"What's up, baby girl?" he said, leaning his body more into hers. His forearm was propped on the locker behind her head.

"It's Letty," she gritted out.

Her attitude only caused him to smile. "How's your arm?" He asked ignoring her comment.

"It's fine."

"I like your shirt," he said while his eyes ran to her chest.

Letty opened her mouth and then closed it again. She could feel her face become hot and hoped that she wasn't blushing. Fucker.

"Eyes up," she said quickly. She grabbed his chin lifted his head so he was looking at her face. "My eyes are up here."

Dom gave a low chuckle before grabbing her hand and from his face and rubbing her fingers gently with his. "You should wear this more often. It'll be easier for me to find you."

This time Letty knew for sure, that she was blushing. That strange feeling in her chest seemed to flutter through her body as he spoke. She decided to get away from the situation as quickly as possible, before she did something stupid. She snatched her hand back from his and went to leave, but was instantly stopped by Dom's left arm caging her in.

Letty snarled. "Don't make me kick your ass in front of all of your fans."

Dom eyebrows arched up in surprise. "You threatening me?"

"I can take you on," she bit out.

"You should watch what you say," he warned. "Some people may not take it lightly."

"I didn't mean it to be lightly."

She watched as his hands dropped back to his side. His large build was still very close to her and she couldn't help but gaze up and down his body. The guy was built like a tank, she hated to admit it, but she wouldn't mind him taking control of her. Damn, did she really just think that? As her eyes rested back on his face, she cursed her stupidity when she saw him smirking at her. He knew exactly what she had been doing.

"I got to go, baby girl. But I'll see you around. Maybe at the party Friday?" He said as he twirled one of her dark locks around his finger. "Maybe I can give you a ride sometime."

Letty didn't answer and he didn't wait for her too. He released the wavy strand before walking down the hall to the schools exit. Letty refused to touch her hair and show any sort of indication that he had affected her. The Latina turned to Jesse and let out a long breath.

"You're coming with me to the party Friday."

Jesse snapped out of his shock and lightly shook his head. "You kidding me? But-"

"You're going Jess," she said again, ignoring his small protest.

Letty knew that he would thank her in the end. She could ask Diego, but her cousin would likely be trying to score with some trick and there was no way she would go with Gwen, so Jesse was her only option.

She dragged the boy along with her down the hall to the exit. If Letty planned on going to the party, she needed someone to watch her back, he would be good company. They would both keep each other out of trouble. Plus she had a feeling that Dom's flirting may lead to something physical and even though Letty was strong, she wasn't sure she would be that reluctant to resist his charms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone and pls review! Also a new chapter of Notch should be up tomorrow. :)**


	3. It's all about who you Know

A/N: Double whammy this Friday! Notch will be posted seconds after this one. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and follows! I seriously giggle like a small child when I get feedback and comments. Haha :) You guys are the best and thanks to mysteriesabound1 for beta-ing.

It's all about who you Know

* * *

Letty was in a foul mood today. She grumpily stomped her way to her locker and switched out a few textbooks, before heading off to first period, World History. There was no question that she had woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, and it all started while she slept.

Two days after the flirtatious incident with Dom, Letty had been avoiding the Italian like the plague. She was a girl that trusted her instincts and at the moment they were telling her to go far, far away from the boy. So she had done just that. Letty managed to escape his gaze and attentions. The school was fairly large and had alternate routes to classes, it was really very simple.

But on the down-side, Letty couldn't help but feel a tad bit ridiculous in putting so much effort to avoid a person, let alone a guy. There was something about him, something that unhinged her steadfast stubbornness and logic. It was too risky, too new for Letty, and she didn't know how to handle it truthfully.

What annoyed her immensely was that ever since her chat with Dom, she had been getting unwanted attention from others around the school. It was like a small town, everyone seemed to know each other's business and knew that she was getting attention from the town stud. That fact seemed to interest everyone. For two days, Letty had been getting curious stares, glares from the Dom fan-clubs and random 'hellos' from everyone else.

It was bizarre and annoying. She only had one person to blame for this weird behavior and that was definitely that asshole, Dominic Toretto. But even though his influence was over-bearing at times, Letty could adapt and easily ignored the unwanted attention. Unfortunately for her and the rest of the world, she still had a breaking point and it happened that morning.

Letty had been sleeping soundlessly in her bed, when she suddenly felt a rush of ocean air around her face. When she opened her eyes she wasn't in her medium-sized bedroom, instead she was on a beach at sunset. Her hair was down, very long and brushed her lower back. She wore a white bikini top with red shorts.

Even though she couldn't see herself, Letty knew that she was older, at least nineteen or twenty. She glanced around at the deserted beach, suddenly a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around her. A hard body pressed into her back and soft lips moved along the skin of her neck. Automatically, Letty wrapped her arms around the vice grip and leaned into the manly body.

She could feel a slow throbbing in her center as the man's kissing went down to her bare shoulder. One of his hands moved from her waist and down to her stomach, which she now noticed, was slightly protruding more than normal. The hand caressed the suspicious bump with affection before going lower and slipping in her red shorts.

He massaged the labia of her vagina, which caused Letty to lean into him more. Her head fell comfortably on his shoulder as he continued his ministrations. From above her she could hear a low deep rumble coming from the man's chest. She breathed in deep and caught a whiff of familiar cologne.

"You should be in my bed, baby girl," the man said with a light chuckle.

Letty snapped up from her bed so fast that she toppled unceremoniously to the floor. It took her a few minutes to realize that it was a dream, but her body still seemed to hold on to the remnants of his touches. She quickly grabbed her towel and rushed to the bathroom, not caring if she woke up the other members of the household by slamming the door. As she gazed into the mirror, she was embarrassed to see a light sheen of sweat on her skin. Her heart was still racing from the vivid dream and her panties were drenched.

What the fuck? That had never happened before and Letty was even more pissed by who she'd been dreaming about and what he had been doing to her. Dominic Toretto. It seemed like she couldn't escape the hot bastard and ever since that morning she'd been in a bad mood.

The other members of the household seemed to sense her mood and wisely stayed away. Diego had announced swiftly that he was getting a ride from his main 'squeeze' at the moment and scurried off out the house. That left Letty with Gwen and the grumpy Latina didn't feel like dealing with her cousin's superficial attitude that early in the morning. So she grabbed a package of pop-tarts from the cupboard and left with a gruff, 'goodbye'.

That day Letty chose to wear something comfortable and inconspicuous. She wore a black tank with a black cotton jacket and tan cargo pants. Her hair was in a loose messy bun. Because of Letty's piercing gaze and dark aura around her person, she had successfully kept others away from her that entire morning. Not to mention, also being able to dodge Toretto as well.

Letty had just finished first period and was jotting down the remaining notes in a spiral notebook when she felt a presence in front of her desk. Letty looked up questionably, and was surprised to find the class honor student standing patiently in front of her. She was tall, lean, with jet black hair cascading down her back. Her jeans fit perfectly around her tiny waist, and she had on a maroon halter top.

Letty had seen her plenty of times in class and around school. She was a part of the student council and also helped out with the yearbook on occasion. The Latina never thought in a million years that someone like _her _would have the guts to approach Letty, especially in her current mood.

"Letty right?" Asked the girl.

All the Latina could do was nod her head as she gazed back. The tall girl gave a very familiar smirk, a smirk that Letty swore she'd seen before but not by the same person. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"My names Mia," the girl began, "Mr. Simons said we needed a partner for Dark Ages project. I was wondering if you'd like to be mine?"

Letty gave the other girl a few rapid blinks as an answer. She hadn't expected to be sought out by anyone, let alone one of the top students in the school. Mia seemed to be unfazed by her lack of words and stood waiting impassively for her reply. Before Letty could stop herself, she gave the other girl a weak nod, causing Mia to break out into a dazzling smile.

"Great!" She said with a bit of giddiness, "We can talk more about it at lunch?"

"Uh, sure," answered Letty. Mia gave her a confirmed nod before exiting the classroom.

Forgetting about the remaining notes, Letty packed her things quickly and headed to her next class. She was happy that it was Art, something that tended to soothe her mind and make her relax. It was therapeutic for her and had been back when she was in Texas. Her teacher, Mr. Beck, held her in high esteem for her detail drawings of cars and automobile parts.

Letty never seen herself as an artist, but she did know how to draw cars and loved making random designs. Mr. Beck also seemed to appreciate them as well and encouraged her creativity, while making suggestions to improve her skill.

Unfortunately for Letty, the class flew by in record time and as the bell rang to start her lunch, she grumbled in despair as she left the care-free environment of the room. She went to her locker and deposited some books, before heading to the school's cafeteria. Once there, she grabbed a plate of what looked like lasagna and headed outside to find a table.

Just like every day, people were socializing and sitting in their main groups. A little bit away, Letty could make out Gwen and the _Priss Squad_. She automatically headed into that direction.

"Hey Letty!"

The Latina stopped and turned her head to see Mia sitting at a table and waving her arms franticly to catch the girl's attention. Letty turned towards Gwen's table again, she notice her cousin looking shocked at the invitation. Without missing a beat, the Latina walked over to Mia's table. She was slightly surprised to find an empty spot, saved for her next to the popular girl.

"We saved you a seat," said Mia as Letty sat next to her.

The girls made room as Letty placed her tray down on the table. She sat between Mia and a girl Letty recognized from her Algebra 2 class. Instead of them grilling her on where she was from and being a new student, they all seemed to simply fall into a simple conversation on the school's fall sports season.

Unlike the _Priss Squad_, Mia and her friends involved her in the conversation. It was refreshing, different, and something that Letty missed from her old school. Later on during lunch, Letty also had a chance to run over the History project with Mia. They decided to work on the project after school and hopefully the next day as well, before the big party.

"I haven't really chosen a topic on the Dark Ages, but plan on doing some research," said Mia as she jotted down something in her red notebook.

"We can try the Bubonic Plague?" Suggested Letty, "It should have tons of resource material and will be easy to do a report on."

Mia nodded closing her notebook. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll go to the library to check out a few books and get started."

"Sounds good," replied Letty.

"Uh, Mia," came a girl sitting across from them, "Speaking of plague, your brother is heading this way."

The pretty girl let out an aggravated moan and she thumped her head down on the lunch table in annoyance. They turned around to see her brother waltzing towards them. At this time Letty turned around, very much curious on who it was and _who _could annoy someone as sweet as Mia.

"Hey Mi," greeted Dom with a playful smirk.

Letty's eyes got comically larger as the large Italian playfully grinned at his sister. Mia didn't look very amused.

"What do you want Dom?"

"I can't say 'hi'?"

Mia glared. "Hi, now what do you want Dominic?"

The handsome boy sighed and his gaze went to Letty instantly. "I wanted to ask if you needed a ride home today. Dad doesn't need me at the garage."

Letty glanced at Mia and could see her pondering the options. "Yea, I guess," she started. She took a glance at Letty. "As long as Letty can hitch a ride. Were doing a project together in class."

Letty could feel his heated gaze on her again. She flushed and mentally cursed the good-hearted girl. She **knew** that there was something familiar about her, Mia's smile. Letty didn't notice before, but Mia and Dom sported the same identical grins. Letty should've known.

"That's no problem," she heard him say. "Haven't seen you around, baby girl."

Silence rained around the table and Letty wished the ground would swallow her up from embarrassment. She was in pretty good standings with the girls and most importantly with Mia. Letty didn't need Dom's flirtatious attitude to put her as some chick that wanted his attentions and have her end up with the Priss Squad.

Before she could answer, from her left Mia let out an irritated snarl. "Why are you always _flirting_with my friends?!"

"I don't always flirt with your friends," answered Dom with a stoic expression.

"Yes, you DO, Dom."

The larger boy crossed his arms. "I met her about a week ago, before YOU two even started talkin'. I can flirt with her if I want too, Mi."

This time Mia crossed her arms, her gaze and mimicking his perfectly. "Well things have changed. She's my friend now, so she's off limits."

Dom let out a deep laugh, causing most of the female population to shutter at the low rumble. "I don't think so, Mi. I can talk, flirt and do whatever else with her if the occasion calls for it."

Letty was slightly taken aback by his comment and what it implied. Around them she could see a steady crowd of kids; clearly entertained by the two Toretto siblings fighting. Letty cleared her throat rather meekly and glanced to her right at one of the girls, Connie Ferguson was her name.

"Looks like you're going to cause a rift between the siblings," the girl whispered jokingly.

Letty could only smile weakly. "I honestly don't know why this is happening," she whispered back.

Connie gave her a sympathetic smile. "Well, it can't be all bad right? I mean, it's not every day you're fought over by Dominic AND Mia Toretto."

Letty said nothing and glanced back at the arguing siblings. Mia was now standing up, facing her brother while glaring at him. The Latina didn't really know why the other felt so strongly about keeping Dom away from her, but at the moment she didn't mind so much. Letty WAS trying to avoid the guy as much as possible, she could always use help. She knew how to fight her own battles, but something about this particular dispute told her to stay still with her mouth shut.

"I mean it Dom, leave her alone," threatened Mia again.

Dom turned to Letty with a cryptic smile, "Never."

* * *

Letty had never been so happy to hear the lunch bell ring. She immediately got lost in the crowd and headed to her class without stopping at her locker. Before lunch, she wisely grabbed her remaining class textbooks. Letty had hoped that it would limit an unnecessary meeting with Dom. Though, now that she thought about it, her daily plan had been in vain. In the end, Letty was destined to be in a confined space with Dom after school.

To her disappointment, Jesse hadn't showed up for school that day, so she wandered the hallways by herself with the occasional person giving her a greeting. She was happy to have some of the girls she met at lunch in some of her remainder classes. Instead of Letty, sticking close to Gwen and her group she was invited to sit next to Connie and also two others, Daniela and Roselyn, or Rose for short.

By the end of the day Letty was ready to go home, but couldn't help the flutter of butterflies in her stomach as she walked towards the entrance of the school. She could see Mia waiting next to a red Mazda, the same one that crashed into her.

"Hey Letty!" She greeted happily, "Were just waiting for Dom's friend Vince to show. Then we can go."

Letty let out a long breath as she walked over to the younger sibling. Mia was standing next to one of the passenger doors, ignoring Dom, who was sitting leaning on the hood of his car. He was currently surrounded by a few girls, who kept giggling and unnecessarily touching him.

"Can you believe that?" Asked Mia nodding to her brother. "Vultures."

The Latina glanced over, but didn't look very long. For some reason the sight made her slightly queasy. She chose to ignore the weird feeling and the fact that her throat seemed to clam-up a bit. Letty turned back to Mia and started chatting about the project, mainly anything to get her mind off what was happening steps away.

"Volleyball try-outs are happening next week. The girls and I were thinking about joining," said Mia. "You should too! I'm sure you'll be good at it."

Letty paused thinking about the offer, she had never been much into school sports, but she absolutely loved competition.

"I'll think about it, I guess," she answered with an uncaring shrug.

She took a quick glance back at Dom and saw that one girl was rubbing up along his left side. Dominic had his signature lop-sided grin as he let the girl continue to rub along his side. The queasy feeling in Letty's stomach seem to come back ten-fold.

"Hey, Letty are you all right?" Asked Mia with concern in her voice.

The Latina turned back to Mia, trying very hard to hide her discomfort. She smiled and just nodded her head as she started talking about try-outs and other activities that were happening that fall. After five minutes, Vince finally showed up. Letty only recognized the guy from seeing him hang around Dom and his group at school. He was around the same height as Dom, but not as big. His eyes were blue and he had a light five o'clock shadow. He was very rugged looking and seemed to fit well in Dom's circle of friends.

After both boys said goodbye to the girls, they all quickly got into the car and drove off down the street. On the way, Letty and Mia talked more about the project and what books Mia had found at the library. The boys up front ignored their light chatter and talked more about what girls they planned to hook-up with at the party Friday. During this time Letty tried to block the whole conversation out and was happy the car stopped at a familiar looking house so quickly.

The moment Dom put the Mazda into park, Letty was out. Mia followed quickly after, she slammed the door hard and turned to glare at Vince and her brother.

"You think, since we have company, you could be a little respectful and leave you w_hore chat_ for another time," she fiercely whispered, clearly embarrassed.

Mia didn't give them a chance to reply. She grabbed Letty's hand, marched up the driveway and into the house through the back door.

* * *

Letty stayed at the house for most of the late afternoon and early evening. She found herself enjoying Mia's company the more they talked. The girl was pretty, but could hold a conversation. She also was very tough and spunky. She was someone that Letty could take seriously and respect. Both girls worked on the project for about three hours before calling it quits for the night. By that time, Mia had already invited Letty to stay for dinner.

After they packed up their things for the project, they both went downstairs to eat. Letty was introduced to Mia and Dom's father, Tonio or what he liked to be called, Mr. T.

The man was nice. He looked very much like his son Dominic. He was very tall and muscular, with brown warm eyes. His voice was deep and rich, though not as deep as Dom's and had brown-grey short wavy hair.

The night dragged on and Letty found herself getting into a debate with the guys about cars a little after dinner. Everyone had been a bit surprised that she had so much knowledge on the subject, but that didn't stop Letty from voicing her opinion. She wasn't for bragging, but the girl knew her way around an automobile.

Sometime during the conversation, Letty took off her black jacket and let down her hair. She could feel the bind of the elastic band start to give her headache and yanked it to get rid of the dull ache. Because she took off her jacket, Tonio immediately inquired on her injury. Letty glanced at Dom and Vince, the two seemed to be looking at each other and shifting their weight. Interesting.

The Latina came to the conclusion that Tonio didn't have a clue about what transpired at the races. Tonio was overall curiously about her injury, so Letty told him the exact same tale she told the nurse that night at the hospital. She wasn't a snitch.

Around the end of their discussion, Tonio had gave her an invite to his garage. Letty accepted right away, her eyes lighting up in excitement as he jotted down the directions to the shop. Volleyball try-outs were out the window at that point.

She announced to Mia that she was going to head to the bathroom before heading home. Being excited and some-what giddy, Letty excused herself before heading upstairs. Her thoughts were so concentrated on the garage that she forgot to knock on the door and just walked in.

She froze and her face became hot as her eyes landed on a tone chest. "Don't believe in knocking, baby-girl?"

Letty stood shocked for a few seconds, before covering it up with a frown. "I didn't mean to. I was distracted."

Dom put an orange toothbrush into the medicine cabinet. He turned back to her with a small smirk. "Distracted?"

"It's none of your business," said Letty rolling her eyes.

Dom raised his hands in mock surrender. "Whatever you say, baby-girl."

"It's LETTY, asshole."

Dom frowned and stepped toward her. "What did I tell you about that mouth?"

"What did I tell YOU about my name?"

Letty found herself against the sink, the rim of it digging slightly into her back. Like two days ago Dom had her trapped. His arms were braced on both side of her small frame and he was leaning slightly so that he was eye level to her.

"That name suits you," he replied.

"I'm not one of your fucking whore-fan-girls," she bit back. "I don't want a stupid pet name-"

"What makes you think that I give them pet-names?"

"It's just the type of person you are."

Dom's eyebrows shot up. "Type?"

"Yes, type. Seducer, man-whore, take your pick."

Dom reached his hand and slid it behind Letty's hair, trapping his fingers into her dark locks. "You know what? I think I'm **your** type, which is why you're so defensive around me," he breathed as his face inched closer to her.

Letty tried to move her head back again, but Dom's firm grip of her hair, kept her immobilized. "You kiss me, I'll punch you in the balls," she threatened.

Dom just smiled. "Go ahead. But I bet you'll kiss me back."

"You arrogant son of a bi-"

But she was silenced by his warm lips pressing into hers. The grip he had on her hair tightened considerably and he tilted her head back causing her mouth to part. From there, his tongue slipped into her mouth and his warm toned body pressed deliciously into hers. The faint hint of cologne reached her nose and she inhaled sharply at the glorious smell.

Dom held her body tightly as they continued kissing, his hand dipped under her shirt and he rubbed her lower back slowly in a torturous motion.

"What happened to punching me in the balls sweetheart?" He said while smiling into her mouth.

"Prick," she breathed out.

He chuckled again before attacking her mouth more urgently. Letty arms went up to his bare chest, she smoothed them over his hard muscles, before balling them into fists. Fuck, he tasted so good and he felt even better, but she wasn't that easy, even if she wanted him to continue. With the last of her strength, Letty roughly pushed him away. Dom landed on the other side of the wall, his breathing was shaky and gaze dark and penetrating.

Letty breathed in deeply while she tried to collect herself mentally and physically. Fuck, she was on fire and her only relief was a few steps away.

* * *

**Next chapter is the party! Thanks for reading and pls review!**


	4. Being inconspicuous never works

**A/N**: Another chapter! Thanks for the many reviews guys! I'm blown away by the responses. :-D Also the last chapter of Notch is up. Thanks you mysteriesabound1 for beta-ing.

Being inconspicuous never works

* * *

She skipped school the next day. Letty hated to admit why, but she really didn't want to deal with yesterday's actions. Friday when she woke up, Letty was dreading the day. She knew that there would be little chance of avoiding Toretto and after that kiss she wasn't ready to face the hard cold facts. Letty liked him, she had a crush on Dominic Toretto and for someone that would shy from the crowd, and the idea of a small infatuation bugged her.

Aunt Sophia had already left for work that morning and gave Letty a perfect opportunity to fake sickness. This time, it would be a bad case of cramps. Show she made her way downstairs, gave her excuse to her cousin's and waited for them to leave.

Gwen was being extremely difficult for some weird reason and mumbled a response before heading off to school. She gave Letty the impression that she was upset about something. The Latina had a gut feeling that it was something to do with her. After she left, Diego announced that he was staying home too. I was a norm for him. Diego would rather be hanging at the house, drinking a beer in the back, instead of going to school.

So after Letty freshened up in the bathroom, she found herself playing video games with Diego. After a few hours they walked to the nearest burger place and grabbed lunch. Diego's Nissan was still in the Toretto's shop, apparently on its last paint job. They talked about cars for a bit and went to the drugstore to get a few magazines before heading home.

It was around 12:30pm when they got back. Since school was going to let out in a few hours, Letty went upstairs to finish her World History paper. After the steamy kiss in the bathroom, Letty high-tailed it back to Mia's room. The younger sibling didn't give any hints that something was amiss and Letty didn't know how to tell her or if she wanted too. She packed her things, said goodbye and nearly ran to her house.

As Letty typed her paper on Diego's PC, Diego went outside to hang-out and drink. This gave Letty some time to think about what she was going to do about Dom. This wasn't her field of expertise, liking a guy and an overly popular one too. It was very uncharacteristic of her and something that left her slightly troubled and confused.

What Letty really needed to do, was talk to someone about it. But her options were limited, very limited. Diego was already out of the question. He was cool, but still a guy and older then her. Letty suspected he would take the news very badly and end up trying to defend her honor. Aunt Sophia was more understanding, but was an adult and worse, a nurse. If she found out anything her young niece and boys, she would probably start giving Letty the 'sex' talk.

Letty shivered at the thought. Then there was Gwen, who would be perfect, but because of her strange attitude, Letty couldn't chance it. There was also a small fact that her cousin had a crush on Dom, like so many at the school. Oh, dilemma.

Even though Letty's mind was occupied with other things, she finished her paper in record time. She made sure to read it over and spell-check before printing out the three pages. She placed her homework in a red history folder and went out back to check on Diego. Her cousin had two empty bottles already littered on the lawn next to him and working on the third.

"How the hell do you get the alcohol?" She asked grabbing one from a cooler next to him.

"I have connections," he answered, "and I usually hide a stash from mom."

"Where do you hide it?"

Diego gave her a goofy grin. "If I told you, I would have to kill you."

Her answer was a playful shove and she handed Diego her bottle for him to open. "You're such an idiot. Are you buzzed already?"

"Nah," he answered and opened the bottle with a bottle opener on his key chain. He handed the drink back to her. "But I like being a little relaxed before the party."

"You're going to the party? The Toretto party?"

"Yep, are you?"

Letty nodded. "Yea, I'll be hanging around Jess most of the time so you don't have to babysit me."

"I don't babysit you."

The Latina let out a snort before taking a swing of the beer. "Just don't get in my way and I won't get into yours."

Diego started laughing. "You think you're so tough, Lett."

"I am."

He didn't say anything, just continued to sip on his beer. This gave Letty some time to think about her game plan for the party. She came up with three rules to obey and would keep her out of trouble, mostly.

Number one, have a buddy. Whether it be Jesse or random acquaintances from school. Number two, stay in open spaces. She figured the open the space, the more people would be around AND the less chance of something to happen between her and Dom. The third rule was specifically for him, no matter what circumstances, she would never, ever be within ten feet of the man. Because if all else failed and Dom tried to lip-lock with her, even though she was with Jesse in a wide-open space, this rule would prevent all that, hopefully.

After another few minutes of silence. Diego started chatting it up about school and girls. Letty couldn't help but roll her eyes as he went on and on about some girl he was meeting at the party. They were like that for a good while, until Diego nodded off to sleep. A few minutes later, Letty heard a low rumble of a car not too far away.

"Letty!" Yelled Mia yelling as she exited her brother's Mazda.

The girl dropped her bag and jogged across the alley to her fence. Letty was already out of her seat and walking over to her.

"Hey Mia, how was school?"

She shrugged. "It was school. We missed you today."

"Yea," Began Letty, looking a tab bit guilty, "Cramps."

Mia's eyes lit up. "Of course. I get that sometimes too," she said with a playful smirk. "So are you better now? Do you still plan on going to the party?"

"No, I'm good now. I'll still be going. I also finished typing my paper for the history assignment."

"Great!" Said Mia happily. "I'm about to finish mine up real quick. You want to come and keep me company?"

"Sure, just let me change and I'll be right over."

Mia beamed at her before turning around and walking back towards the house. Letty gave a small smile as she watch the girl enter the house.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?"

Letty's face suddenly fell as she turned her head to the deep voice. She saw the guy named Vince look there way before heading away from the car and towards the Toretto house. Dom, didn't seem to notice his friend's departure and he walked up to her alongside the fence.

Letty had a strange sense of déjà-vu. Here she was facing off with Dominic again, separated only by a fence, but this time she held the beer in her hand and it was mid-afternoon.

"I've been drinking alcohol for a while," she responded back.

Dom's eyebrows arched in surprise, but he said nothing as he came closer to her. Letty, being who she was, held her ground. Her body itched for her to move back, but she chose to ignore the impulse.

"Where were you today?"

"What, are you my keeper now?

He paused and licked his lips. "Where were you?"

"Here."

"Why?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know?"

Dom placed his hands firmly on her hips. She could feel the heat of his large hands seep through her cotton shorts.

"You still going to the party, baby-girl?"

Letty ignored the pet-name and shrugged. "I plan too," she began, "Unless I find something better to do."

"Big talk."

"Whatever. I got to go. I need to see Mia."

Letty started stepping back, but found herself rooted in place by Dom's tight grip on her hips. She bit her bottom lip and glanced back at Diego. He was thankfully still asleep, but Gwen would be along soon and she didn't want to be caught in such an _intimate_ position.

"Hands off," she said turning her gaze back at him.

Dom just smiled and leaned in closer. "I'm not done with you yet," he murmured.

Letty tried to suppress the heat that was rising to her cheeks. A fluttery feeling manifested itself in her stomach at the comment. "Well, I'm done with you," she said back.

The grip tightened on her hips. "The party..."

"What about it?"

"Stay close to me."

Letty frowned. "Why would I do that?"

A cryptic smile played along Dominic's lips at her question. He leaned into her more and moved his mouth to the side of her neck. Letty could feel his lips pressing against her skin just below the ear and lightly sucking.

"Because I have plans for you," he whispered.

Letty swore he could hear the heavy thumping of her out against her chest. The light kiss ignited a spark that went through her whole body. Suddenly she wanted to kiss him. Her hands unconsciously went to his forearms and she leaned into his touch. Dammit.

* * *

She was definitely trying to keep a low profile. The party was in full swing, beers were served all around and there was a steady thrum of rap music coming from the living room stereo. The party guests were inside, outside, along the patio and backyard. Jesse arrived shortly and had been in and out of Letty's line-of-sight.

The Latina had been chugging down a few beers, and shared three shots with Mia before taking a rest from the drinking. She could feel her mind getting a bit hazy, her walking probably wasn't the straightest, but that didn't stop her from watching out for Dom.

During the many hours that she'd been there, Letty had stuck close to Mia, Daniela and Rose. The girls had chit-chatted about school, random guys and sports. Normally, this may have annoyed Letty, but in her current state, her mood seemed to want to join in on the conversation.

She found herself leaving the group several times, to play a few games of beer pong and socialize with random people. By the end of the night, she didn't care where the oldest Toretto was, her mind was occupied with socializing and drinking.

She was pulled to the dance floor a few times by Mia and Daniela. Of course, all in good fun. Every time one of the girls many favorite songs came on, Letty found herself dragged to the dance floor.

Currently, she was scanning the living room for Jesse or the other girls. She hadn't seen them in a good half-hour and decided to start searching for them. Letty made her way through the living room/dance floor and to the back porch. She opened the door to laughter coming to her right. Letty ignored the voices and searched the small space.

Her face lit up when she recognized Rose and Mia talking by the grill. Immediately, she headed over.

"Baby-girl!"

Letty froze, her drunken buzz slowly withdrew a little in her fogged mind. She turned towards the voice to see Dom walking up to her. Behind him, she could recognize Vince, Leon and some people she seen at the races. Letty noticed that Gwen and her group of girls were hovering close nearby. Great.

"Don't call me that," she sighed, trying to focus her energy on talking without a slur. Fuck, she most of drunk more then she thought.

"My mistake," he began flashing his cocky grin, "Where have you been? I've been looking for you."

Letty laughed and crossed her arms. "I doubt that. I'm sure there have been plenty to entertain you."

"Not as many as you think."

"But still many."

"So what," said Dom shrugging, "They're just tools."

Letty leaned into the balcony railing. Dom moved to stand in front of her, his legs lightly brushing against hers.

"Oh yeah? And what does that make me?"

"One of a kind," he said without missing a beat.

Letty couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face, she noticed Dom leaning closer. He had a smug look on his face as he watched her cheeks flush a rosy color. Letty blamed it on the alcohol.

"Are you just saying that to get into my pants?"

"Honest?"

"Yea, honest."

Dom shook his head. "No, I'm not saying that for a good one night stand. Something tells me, that you couldn't," he paused thinking. Then chuckled a bit and looked back at her, "Fuck girl, you're something."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before a cough was heard not too far away. Dom's gang, hell, the whole backyard seemed to be listening in on their exchange. Leon, Vince and surprisingly Jesse wore a very sheepish look on their faces. Mia had a look of utter delighted surprise, while most of the female population shot daggers at Letty.

"Fuck," said Letty quietly as she turned her gaze down. Gwen looked pissed.

She could here Dom clear his throat and he stood fully up. Letty half expected him to walk away, but instead he leaned in, grabbed the back of her head and roughly kissed her. She muffled a surprised cry as he curved into her body and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Letty responded to the kiss, pressed her body into his and placed her arms around his neck. Their kiss broke and he nipped and sucked on her lips. In the background, Letty could hear the many catcalls coming from the boys. Her mind registered what was happening, but the drinking seemed to dull her senses.

She didn't care if half the school was seeing her kiss Dominic Toretto. All she knew was that it felt good and she wanted more. Letty was ready to give in to the temptation, but a voice in the back of her head told her to stop. She broke the kiss unexpectedly and stepped back. The cheering and teasing were still going on, Letty glared playfully and gave them the finger.

She turned to walk away from Dom, but was pulled back towards him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going somewhere to take the heat off."

"Not tonight. After that kiss, I'm not letting you out of my sight, Letty."

She was surprised by the use of her real name. No 'baby-girl'. Looking into his eyes, Letty could see something happening. It was an unknown flicker of emotion that she couldn't quite recognize.

She yanked her arm back from his grip, instantly on the defense. "I don't give in that easily, Toretto."

"You weren't complaining a minute ago," he said with a light laugh.

"So what. Everyone knows it's because you're attractive. I mean, LOOK at you," she said with a glare, "It's all physical."

Dom's smile tightened. "I bet you it's more than that, Letty."

"You're dreaming."

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart. I always liked a good chase."

* * *

**I wasn't going to make it that easy, haha. Thanks for reading. Reviews pls! :)**


	5. The Trouble Magnet

A/N: So so sorry abut this very late chapter folks. I've been knowing where I wanted to go with this chapter for a while, but for some reason I was having trouble writing it into words. Its was an unexpected writers block and wrote different versions of this chapter, but none I seemed to like. :(

This one is the closest I could get on what I was going for...again I apologize for being a week late. I'm writing chapter six now, so the next update should hopefully fall within this same week. But thanks to everyone for the reviews! They really helped me keep going, with this surprised writers block! You are the best!

The "Trouble" Magnet

* * *

Letty sighed heavily as she made her way up the stairs to Dom's room. She was late, very late and she knew the boys would rip her a new one. Especially Dom, in his current state he had become even more unpredictable and sometimes a little grumpy. It was day four of her having to baby-sit Dominic Toretto and boy, was he an handful.

On the upside side, she didn't have to deal with his childish antics alone. Vince and Leon usually were there helping out and trying to entertain the sick boy while he recovered from whatever ailed him. Even Jesse came around a few times to say 'hi' and keep both Letty and Dom company.

Now normally, Letty wouldn't have cared less about someone being sick, especially someone she wasn't too familiar with. But this time it was different and she knew exactly why. It wasn't just anyone, it was Dominic Toretto and even though she was fairly annoyed with herself for it, Letty liked him.

Things were bound to escalate quickly after Fridays party. Letty may have been only fifteen, but she wasn't stupid, she knew her bodies reaction's to Dom was not going away. She even had a feeling that they would get worse the more she was around him.

But she also needed space and time to think. Letty needed to get away from it all and Tonio was a great contributor to her having space for the past several days. Letty had finally gotten the okay to go and work at the garage that Saturday and not only was she excited, she was also very grateful.

_Last Saturday...six days ago_

_Letty woke up with a feeling of absolute relief. It was Saturday, the day after Friday and the day after that wretched party. Letty left thirty minutes after the confrontation with Dom. She chose to hide in her room and sleep off the stress that was to follow. Truthfully, the Latina didn't want to think about the repercussions of what happened or what was to come._

_That's why she was so happy it was still Saturday. She wanted to have a chance to prepare for the onslaught of gossip that would likely come Monday at school. But that would come later, preferably Sunday night or Monday morning. She refused to let that stupid Toretto jerk ruin her happy weekend. _

_So after an hour of lying in bed, Letty sluggishly grabbed her bath towel and headed to the shower. She washed her hair and brushed her teeth before heading to her room again. Downstairs she could smell a delicious breakfast in the making. Letty figured that Aunt Sophia was off today or had yet to start._

_After discarding her towel somewhere on the floor, Letty browsed through her dresser for suitable clothes for the day. Already at 9:45am, the sun was bright and skies clear. She decided on a small jean jacket, with a white tank and army green cargos pants. She glanced at herself in the mirror with a criticizing frown. Even though Letty hated to admit it, she needed to go shopping, badly. _

_As the smell of breakfast knocked on her door, Letty quickly brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. She chose to keep on her jean jacket just in case her aunt spotted the scar on the inside of her wrist. At two and half weeks it was healing nicely and Letty had taken off the bandage covering it. But it was still a little red along her olive skin, so she still hid the scar. Her aunt was meant to spot such things in her patients and Letty didn't want to take any chances._

_The open kitchen was filled with natural light. Letty sat along the medium sized dining room table and watched her aunt cook. _

_"Good morning, Leticia, how are you?"_

_Letty couldn't help but smile. " I'm doing okay. You're cooking today?"_

_Sophia grinned. "I start my shift this evening. I wanted to make a breakfast for you guys, but it seems that we're the only ones home."_

_"Oh, I was wondering why the house was so quiet."_

_"Yeah, Gwen went to her friend's house last night and same with Diego," Sophia paused pondering. "I'm surprised you didn't stay at the Toretto's, you seem to be getting close to Mia I hear."_

_Letty's eyes shot up at the statement, she half wondered what else her aunt was hearing. The source was no doubt Gwen, the girl lived for venting and gossiping. "Yea, we're partners for an assignment in school," she began. "I didn't feel like sleeping on the floor."_

_Sophia nodded and turned back to the stove. Already she had a healthy stack of pancakes on a large plate with sausages on another. Letty's tummy grumbled in anticipation at the sight, she didn't realize how hungry she was. At the party, she hadn't eaten too much food and went to bed with a stomach full of liquid._

_Sophia made her way to the kitchen table holding both plates of food, while impressively balancing two glasses of orange juice. She went back to get two plates, butter, syrup and utensils. _

_"This looks good, Tia," said Letty before grabbing three stacks of pancakes. If she could fit the whole plate in her stomach she would. Letty loved food and breakfast was one of her favorite meals of the day._

_"Thank you," replied Sophia, "I wish I could cook more often, but work gets in the way."_

_Letty didn't comment on her response. She was too busy inhaling the sausage and cakes on her plate. They ate quietly for a few minutes before starting up a conversation on school. Letty was use to this sort of thing, it almost felt like a progress report. But she answers her aunt's questions about activities at the school, grades, her classes and new friends._

_"I talked with Tonio Toretto the other day."_

_Letty stopped mid chew and stared blankly at Sophia. The woman was always in and out of the house. It shocked Lett that Sophia had time to socialize with her neighbor across the alley._

_"You did?"_

_"Yes," replied Sophia with a small smile, "He very much thinks highly of you."_

_Letty couldn't help but smile, so she chose to hide the satisfaction by grabbing the syrup and drowning her pancakes with the sweet liquidly substance. "He's pretty cool," she said quietly._

_"That he is," laughed Sophia," He is quite the charmer. I even hear that his son shares that attribute."_

_The Latina kept her eyes on her plate. She shoved a large piece of pancake in her mouth and started chewing. As she glanced at Sophia, the woman didn't seem to mind her actions. The older woman had a pleasant expression on her face as she looked at something above Letty's head._

_The Latina couldn't help but roll her eyes and stuff a sausage link in her mouth. Fucking Dominic. He even had an effect on her Tia._

_"Tonio was saying that he wanted you to hang out at the shop."_

_Letty's face snapped up to meet her aunts. Her eyes were gleaming at the turn in conversation. "He mentioned it to me a few days ago," she paused, "I really like cars, Tia."_

_Her Aunt gave her a measured look. "I know you do. But you're very young Leticia, only fifteen."_

_"It's not like I'm going to be working 24/7-"_

_"I know you're not. I'll make sure of that," replied her aunt seriously tone," I know cars are the love of your life, but school is important too."_

_Letty grumbled. "But, Aunt Sophia-"_

_"Let me finish."_

_Lett's mouth instantly clamped shut at the demand. "I'll agree to let you be at the shop, __**part-time**__, as long as you're keeping up with your studies in school. Tonio wants you for an apprenticeship so to speak. He'll go over the details with you."_

_Letty's eyes lit up and she rushed over to her Sophia and gave her a crushing hug. Her Aunt laughed patted her back. "I know you're not into sports, at least not at school anyway, so hopefully this will keep you out of trouble for a while."_

Present

But it didn't. Letty couldn't help but get into trouble. It seemed to follow her wherever she went and today definitely proved that. With her position at the garage at stake, instead of being difficult, the Latina decided to play nice with Dom, for now. She blamed his sickness for her change of attitude and also working in the garage for a few days with Vince and Leon. They were all pretty cool group and softened her strict rules when it came to Dom and his crew.

Letty found out that Dom was sick from Vince a few days after the party. She honestly, didn't really notice his absence. She figured they would just miss each other. With her new duties at the shop, she didn't have to much time to think about it. But Letty did note his tardiness at school, it was hard to miss not being harassed by the larger boy. When Tuesday hit, Vince pulled her aside in the garage and told her about him catching a cold.

Letty had laughed it off as some sort of joke, but the guy pressed on and explained that Dom was on bed rest, under **her** Tia's orders. Vince also admitted that Dom was asking about her, which gave Letty a mix reaction of irritation and butterflies in her stomach. So she made the decision to visit and had been for four days straight now.

Letty reached Dom's room in record time. She stopped by the bathroom and nearly flinched at what she saw in the mirrors reflection. Fuck. It was a bit of damage, but nothing she couldn't handle. The question was, what the guys would think when they saw it and most of all, Dom. She had heard about his hot temper from talks with Mia. But then again, she was still an outsider and guessed that they would all be concerned , but wouldn't react too badly.

With her logic calming her mind, Letty smoothed down her hair and wiped the imaginary dust off her jeans. She stepped inside the room to see Leon, Vince, Jesse and Dom playing a game of cards. It looked like poker. Maybe they wouldn't notice.

"Hey guys, "she began, "Sorry I'm late."

The three boys sat on chairs from the dining room table, the space on the bed was always left for her, next to Dom. They looked up at her and suddenly froze. Letty starting gnawing on her lip as she watched Vince stand up from his seat and stare at her face.

"It's about time," came Dom's low voice. He had yet to look at her.

The others looked completely horrified and as a grim silence engulfed the room, Letty knew that it would be best to leave before Dom saw her. Just as she made up her mind to turn around to exit, Dom happened to glance up. His eyes were bright with mischief and even though his nose was slightly pink from sneezing, Letty couldn't help but melt at his boyish smile.

It was like watching a train wreck. Once his eyes landed on her, his smile disappeared. Dom's eyes grew wide in shock and just like flipping light switch, the surprised expression went to pure dark rage.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" He yelled.

He was up in an instant. Wearing nothing but loose grey sweatpants. The three silent boys behind him looked on firmly, except for Jesse who had a slight fearful expression at Dom's reaction. He looked nervously at Dom as the other placed himself in front of Letty. The other two, Leon and Vince, watched on with serious frowns.

"Letty," piped up Jesse breaking the tense silence, "What happened-"

Before he could finish, Dom had her arm in a steel grip. The Latina was forced outside in the hall and dragged to the bathroom. She struggled against the tight grip, but Dom's hand didn't budge. His face was like stone, unexpressive and stiff. The sight made Letty nervous.

She was pushed into the bathroom and the door slammed behind them. Dom's hands were on her hips, gripping them firmly. He silently lifted her with ease and sat her on the counter next to the sink. He quickly opened the medicine cabinet and got out a large clear bottle of alcohol. Dom sat the bottle roughly next to Letty, making her slightly jump before kneeling below the sink to get a bag of cotton balls.

He threw the package carelessly next to her, before placing both hand on either side of her hips. Dom's knuckles gripped the counter tightly tell they turned white. Letty made no sudden movements as he silently seethed. This was something new, something that she never seen before, so it was best to be cautious.

Mia warned her about his temper, but she never thought she would see the 'Beast' unleashed so early into knowing him. Letty figured she was the least likely person to piss him off, well, at least not **this** extreme.

Dom's head fell to his chest and into her lap. Letty sat still for a few moments before she brought her hand up to his tense shoulder.

"Dom?"

His head lifted up and he gazed angrily at her. "Who did this?"

Letty diverted her gaze from his intense one. Fuck, she couldn't deal with this. "It's not a big deal Dom, I been in fights before-"

"I didn't ask you to make excuses," he lashed out," I want to know who did this."

"Dammit, Dom, I can take care of myself."

"I don't wanna hear no mouth from you, Letty!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She yelled back pushing him, "Screw you man. I can handle myself in a fight."

"I highly doubt that! Look at your face!"

Letty glared. "I won the fight, that's all that counts."

Dom's eyes hardened at the comment. He growled angrily, before slamming his fists on the counter on either side of her. "That's not the point."

"I don't give a flying fuck," she replied with a snarl. "She started it, so I finished."

Dom's expression slightly calmed at the comment. He glared at the angry Latina in front of him. "So it was a girl."

Letty huffed in frustration and rolled her eyes. "It's not your damn business."

Dom said nothing, he reached over and started unscrewing the cap of the alcohol bottle. He silently soaked a cotton ball with alcohol before placing it on the side of Letty's chin. She couldn't help but flinch from the sharp sting, but said nothing as he dabbed the deep scratch.

Letty looked ahead without saying a word as he cleaned the other scratches on her face and neck. Her eyes were zoned in on her grisly reflection on a glass panel that belonged to a wooden shelf behind Dominic. Letty guessed that they all had the right to be a little shocked. The Latina couldn't help but agree that she looked a little...rough.

Letty's left eye was slightly puffy and red. She knew come morning she would have a fresh black eye. Her chin was scraped on the left side and she had numerous scratches around her face. That damage was done when the girl pushed her earlier.

Letty had been minding her own business and was walking back from the drugstore store a few blocks from her house. In her hand was a plastic bag that contained original Bubbleyum, a bag of Doritos and a Cherry coke. School had been let out a few hours ago and on a rare occasion, Letty didn't have any homework. So she decided to treat herself before heading over to the Toretto house.

The party was the buzz of the student body that week, the kiss even more so and Letty, like always, chose to ignore the gossip. But ever since the unveiling of the kiss, she'd been seeing the more aggressive side of the school's female population. Letty noticed right away the glares, the whispers and unnecessary shoves in crowded hallways and like always, Letty ignored them. But even she had a breaking point.

Two unknown upper classmen, most likely seniors, had the nerve to get into her face and start talking smack on her while she was walking home. Letty chose not to speak with them and was about to let the rude comments pass until the leader of the two pushed Letty into the side-walk.

She remembered landing hard on the gravel and quickly thanking the heavens that she wore jean pants that day. Her knees would of been scraped raw if she had on shorts. On impact, she dropped her bag of goodies to try to catch her fall. But that didn't protect her face much. Letty had slammed into the concrete chin first, making her teeth rattle. Her face followed close behind as it scraped lightly on the sidewalk.

That was the end of the peace offering. The angry Latina stood up slowly, willing her vision to stop swaying. The girls were laughing and not paying attention to her as she moved quickly toward them. Immediately Letty popped one square in the jaw, causing the girl to fly towards the empty street. The other tried to move back from the angry girl but Letty's fist collided with the girl's nose with a sickening crunch.

As Letty gazed at her reflection in the glass she couldn't help but give herself a small smile of victory at her actions. Fights were familiar to her, but she always tried to choose her battles wisely, even in Texas. But on no circumstances, did she allow another person to touch her. If they struck at her, she would come back with equal force and the two girls realized that after Letty beat them to a pulp.

At that moment Dom seemed to notice her bruised knuckles and growled in frustration. He glanced up at Letty with the same serious frown on his face. He stepped closer to her, but stopped when a soft knock on the door was heard. Dom spared Letty one last glance before walking over and cracking the door open. From the crack, Letty could see the faces of Leon and Vince, she figured Jesse was with them as well.

Soft murmurs were heard before Dom closed the door again and walked back in front of her. In his hand he held an ice pack covered with a small washcloth.

"Take off your shirt."

Letty's jaw dropped in shock. "No."

Dom shook his head and licked his lips. He looked very annoyed. "Don't give me shit about this, Letty," he began. "You're wearing a tank top and I already saw your scraped back."

Letty mentally cursed the two girls. She held the Toretto's bland stare as she fumed.

"Take it off or I'll tear it off. Your choice," he warned .

Damn, damn, damn. She pushed him away and hopped of the counter. Letty turned around just as her cheeks started to flame and pulled off the already torn shirt. Those bitches.

Once the garment was off, Dom went to work on her back and Letty stayed silent, covering her chest. After several minutes he turned her back around to face him.

"You may have some bruises on your back in the morning."

She nodded, still shielding her chest from him. "Thanks."

Dom leaned into her. "You're welcome, baby-girl."

Letty couldn't help but look up at the nickname. She was about to correct him until she caught a small curl at the corner of his mouth.

"I thought that would get your attention," he chuckled.

Letty bit her lip but smiled back. "Asshole."

He laughed lightly, but his face turned serious seconds later. "I don't like you fighting."

"I'm not your responsibility."

Dom paused as he leaned closer to her. His lips brushed lightly against her lips, causing a spark to run down her bodies lower regions.

"What if I make you my responsibility?" He asked softly.

"I have my cousins for that."

"What was the girl's name?"

Letty shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. I smoked them both."

"There were two?" Asked Dom in surprise.

" I told you I can handle myself."

Dom flashed his cocky grin. "Always playing hard-to-get baby-girl?"

Letty rolled her eyes and smiled. "You are such an idiot..."

He kissed her again this time longer. Dom reached for her hands and placed them around his neck and he held firmly onto her hips. Letty was lost in the moment as she opened her mouth to play with his soft tongue. She couldn't help but let out a small satisfied sigh as he pulled her closer to him.

Dom's hand stroked her taunt stomach, until it reached her nude-colored bra. He lightly skimmed over the material and her cleavage, before massaging it in his hand. Letty broke the kiss at his intimate touch. She lustfully gazed at him before her eyes went wide in realization.

"You're sick!" She practically shrieked.

Dom looked at her slightly puzzled. "So?"

"You're sick, Dom! So, now I'm going to get sick cause I kissed you."

Letty watched Dom's clueless expression morph into a wicked smirk. "You have a point, baby-girl. I'll just have to not kiss those lips of yours."

"What do you mean?"

But Dom's mouth was already latching onto her neck. He worked his velvet lips and tongue down to her neck, collarbone and over her chest. Letty closed her eyes as she pushed her body into his mouth. She could feel his hand grip her breast once more, before pulling down her bra. Letty let out a small moan as his wet mouth covered a hard nipple and began to suckle. Fuck, she was starting to love that tongue.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and pls keep up with the reviews!**


	6. Foolish Girl's with Boys and Toys

A/N: Surprise! Another chapter for you guys to read on this lovely weekend. Thansk a bunch to Mysteriesabound1 for beta-ing two this week and thanks everyone for the lovely reviews. Keep them coming, I always love to read your comments. :D

Foolish Girls with Boys and Toys

* * *

Dom's kisses lingered on her skin later that night. It seemed that her body wanted to imprint his entire being into her small frame. Letty felt slightly dizzy and flushed from their activities. She never thought she would be out of breath by something other than kissing. Letty closed her eyes lazily as she smiled to herself. The guy did have some skill and played her like a well tuned guitar before she finally was able to take control of the moment.

Or at least, what she thought was control. Even after she had pushed him away from her and adjusted her bra, he was resilient. They ended up in his bedroom with her bra off, again and his hands down her pants. Letty rolled on her side and slightly winced. Her body was stiff all over, and she knew in just a few hours she would need a good soak in the tub.

But right know she wanted to bask in the afterglow. There was no intercourse involved, but her body was still flushed from Dom's diligent attention. She felt good, even with her muscles protesting. But there was still a nagging feeling in her mind on what exactly this meant. They didn't have a title and they never talked about it. Was he really wooing her? Or was she just some fresh challenge he decided to take on?

The questions left Letty concerned with her actions thus far with Dom. She wasn't easy and never would be, but once she was around him-he was hard to say no to you, that was for sure. Letty pondered herself to worry until she fell asleep. She woke up stiff and achy, to the point that she couldn't get out of bed.

It took her ten minutes to get out of bed. She rolled over slowly and managed to catch herself as she rolled off the bed. With much difficulty, Letty limped to the bathroom, only to run smack into Gwen. She let out a painful moan at contact and Gwen turned to her, slightly annoyed and ready to bark a complaint, until she saw Letty's state.

Gwen let out a started scream, before covering her mouth. "MOM!"

Letty cursed under her breath as she heard two doors open and footsteps heading their way. She found herself back in bed, Diego and Aunt Sophia looking at her with concern riddling their brow. Curiously, Gwen was standing near her bedroom door, biting her lip and looking nervous.

They poked and questioned her until she gave in. She was too much in pain to protest and eventually told them what happened. After all, it wasn't really her fault, it was self-defense. Sophia assessed her cuts and bruises and gave her a prescription of bed-rest and Tylenol. After the drugs entered her system thirty minutes later, Letty fell asleep.

She was woken-up, surprisingly by her Tia a few hours later and ushered into the bathroom where a hot bath was waiting for her. Letty was sore, but not so sore to ask for help to wash herself. Sophia left her to do her business and thirty minutes later she was out and back to bed. Sophia stayed for a while by her bed-side checking her cuts and bruises, but left after a while.

A few hours later, Letty woke-up to a sniveling girl's tear-streaked face. Gwen and nearly jumped out of her skin at the

"What the fuck!" She yelled and instantly regretted her jerky actions. Letty groaned at the pain and eased back down to a sitting position. "Gwen? What the hell?"

The girl sniffed loudly as she wiped her face with her sleeve and sat next to Letty on the side of the bed. "I'm so sorry, Lett," she began, with tears streaking her face. "I should have told you. I was just so jealous about Dom giving you so much attention-"

Letty shook her head and raised he hand up to stop Gwen's ranting. "What are you talking about?"

Gwen burst into tears at the question and starting sobbing. He wiped her face again. "I was so jealous that you were getting so much attention," she paused diverting her eyes from Letty's shocked ones. "I mean, Mia Toretto has never said a word to me, ever, and we've been neighbors for seven years. It seemed so easy for you to fall into her circle."

Letty's eyebrows shot up even higher. Was she really hearing her cousin correctly?

"And then Dom, oh my gosh, he was all over you at the party! I couldn't believe him, I mean Letty, I've had a crush on him for so long. I was so angry."

Letty frowned and shoulders slumped. She felt a peg of guilt at her confession. She knew very well that Gwen liked Dominic, even came close to obsession, and Letty being kissed at the party, well, she could only imagine how betrayed her cousin felt.

Gwen didn't notice her change of mood and went on. "I'm so sorry, Letty. I was so angry and hurt and jealous. I should have told you and look at you now!"

"What do you mean?" asked Letty suspiciously. "You couldn't have known what those two girls planned to do."

After the comment, Gwen burst out with more tears. She reached over and hugged Letty lightly before crying into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Letty. Please forgive me! I knew, Lidia told me she heard them talking about you. I should have warned you!" She yelled still wailing.

Letty blinked at her cousin's words. She pushed Gwen back to look at her. "You knew?"

"I'm sorry, Lett. I should have told you, but I was so mad. I know it's a petty excuse. Because of my immatureness **this** happened." She said waving her arm at Letty's current state.

Letty scratched her head before taking her cousin's hand. "Gwen, it's really okay. I may look banged up, but I'm fine."

"But I should have told-"

"Even if you did tell me, I would have still got into a fight. I mean, it's not like I lost," she said shrugging, "Have you seen them at school today?"

Gwen shook her head before sniffing.

"Well you wouldn't want too," Letty said with a smirk. "I kicked the shit out of both of them."

"Oh." said Gwen. They were both silent for a few minutes.

"Even if you did warn me, they still would have jumped me Gwen."

Gwen nodded slowly, still looking ashamed. She gave Letty a small smile. "I'm still sorry."

"I know."

"And I'm still a little jealous of you and Dom."

Letty chuckled and shook her head. "You shouldn't be. We're not really together," she paused, "I really don't know what's going on. But I think I'm going to stay away from him for a while."

"Why? He's the hottest guy in the neighborhood and school! I mean, he obviously likes you."

"I guess so, but he has a reputation for being around a lot of girls. I can't help but wonder if he's just more challenged by the fact that I'm not so typical."

"Yeah, But-"

Letty rolled her eyes. "Come on Gwen. You may like the guy, but you're not **that** clueless about his history? I mean, I even know about it and I just moved here."

Gwen frowned solemnly. She picked at Letty's comforter."Do you need some more pills for the pain?"

Letty shook her head and pushed the blanket off her body. "I actually think I need to get up and move around. Laying here is making me even more stiff."

Gwen's eyes lit up. "You want to go to the mall? I have to pick up something from a friend anyways."

Letty looked a little uneasy at the suggestion. It would be a nice walk and her body did need exercise, but in the end it was the dreadful mall. "I look like shit."

Gwen looked at her curiously. "Nothing make-up can't cure. I promise we'll be in and out."

Letty sighed. She couldn't help the guilt that surfaced for stealing Gwen's crush, so the Latina gave a lame nod. Gwen let out a light squeal, before clapping her hands in excitement.

* * *

With a little dab of make-up and very large bug sunglasses, Letty found herself cruising the mall with her cousin. Gwen was true to her word and limited their stay for only a hour. It was only one o'clock and Letty just realized that Gwen was skipping school to hang with her. It was bizarre, but a nice difference from her self-obsessed personality.

After a very uneventful walk around the mall, Gwen came out with only one single bag she got from her friend. It was a black plastic, that strangely concealed its contents. Both girls chose to take the bus back home and got off minutes later in their neighborhood.

"Lett, I have to go back to school to get my bag," began Gwen looking slightly embarrassed. "I just kinda rushed over to see you. Yah know, to apologize and stuff."

"Right," said Letty with a small smile, "The guilt."

Gwen laughed nervously. "You want to come? I won't take long."

"No thanks, I'm feeling a little tired. I'll meet you back at home."

Gwen nodded and handed Letty the black plastic bag. "Can you take this with you? If I get caught with it in school, I could get in trouble."

"What is it? Not drugs or anything-"

"Oh no, no! Nothing like that," Gwen paused and her cheeks blushed pink. "It's more personal things. Girl things. I'm sure you can have one if you want, I mean there's more than one in there."

Letty frowned as she watched her cousin fidget. But she shrugged it off and said she would take it home. Minutes later she was walking down the street and eyeing the innocent bag swinging in her hand. Gwen's cryptic description didn't help her curiosity and the girl did say Letty could have one of whatever was in there.

Making up her mind, Letty lifted up her shades and glanced in the bag. All she could really see was three plastic wrapped devices, of what looked like tubes. They all were different colors, one purple, pink and blue. Letty dug more into the bag and lifted one up for a better look. She examined the large bullet shape device and read the title, 'Velvet touch Vibe'. Letty's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she realized what exactly she was holding.

"Yo, Lett!"

The Latina nearly dropped the bag at the yell. She took a glance at her surroundings to find that she was directly in front of the Toretto house. Fate was so cruel. She watched as Leon, Vince and Dom walked toward her, down the driveway. Looks like everyone was skipping school today.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Leon examining her face.

Letty quickly closed the bag. "Fine. Just fine," she said quickly.

She could see Leon's eyebrows rise up suspiciously at her fast response. The other two boys stood next to him, each assessing her injuries.

"You don't look so bad."

"Thanks, Vince. I told you it wasn't a big deal."

"It IS a big deal" chimed in Dom walking closer. He stopped directly in front of her, which caused Letty to grip the bag tighter. "I see you went shopping," he said glancing at the bag, "You should be resting."

Letty took a step back. "My muscles were stiff," she began, "Plus I needed a break from the house."

"So you went shopping?" Teased Vince, "How very girly of you."

"Bite me," she glared glancing at the laughing boy.

Dom shook his head playfully. "That's my job."

Leon joined in on Vince's laughter. "So what did you bring us?" He asked.

"None of your business," she said gripping the bag tighter.

Leon and Vince stopped their laughter abruptly and gazed at each other. Letty could see a small mischievous glint in their eyes. She knew it meant trouble. She glanced up at Dom, saw the same glint and knew she better get the hell out of dodge. Letty started to move back, but in seconds she was surrounded.

"Fuck off!" She yelled as she shielded the bag with her body.

Dom wrapped his hand around her, trapping her arms in place, while Vince and Leon went for the plastic bag. Even though she had a firm grip on the bag it didn't have a chance when it came to a tug-of-war session. The minute Vince happened to snag it, he yanked it hard, causing it to rip apart. Gwen's multi-colored vibrators fell innocently to the ground.

She watched in sheer horror and embarrassment as Leon and Vince picked up the devices in their plastic wrappings. At that moment, she wished that lightening would strike her as they examined the products.

"Is this?" Began Vince looking at the purple one.

Leon smirked. "Letty, you naughty girl."

"Fuck you, asshole!" She yelled, pushing away from Dom. She quickly snatched the toys away and picked up the wrecked bag.

"I didn't know you were into vibrators, Lett?" Joked Vince laughing.

All she could do was fume and glare. Meddlesome creatures. She hated them with a passion. "It's not mine," she growled.

"Sure it isn't." said Leon, "It's okay Letty, we won't judge...much."

She gave him the finger, before turning around and colliding with Dom's chest. He looked somewhat indifferent to the situation and was ignoring his two laughing friends in the background. He glanced at the toys in her arms with a blank expression. "Something you want to tell me?"

"Not really," she said walking past him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back toward him. "You don't need those you know. I much better than any little girl's toy."

"Cocky much?"

"I'm just telling you the truth and giving you more options."

"They're not mine."

"Whatever you say."

Letty yanked her arms from his grip. "Jealous?"

Dom let out a cocky laugh, "Why would I be jealous of a toy?"

This caused Letty to smirk wickedly. She knew she was playing with fire, throwing a ton of gasoline on the flame, but she couldn't help herself. "Because I prefer a toy over you."

Dom's mouthed tightened. He looked his empty house. "Come up to my room. I'll show you what I can do," he propositioned.

Around this time, Leon and Vince laughs had died down. They seemed to be conveniently busying themselves with 'guy talk'. Letty glanced at the house and back at the two guys, ignoring their conversation or at least trying too.

"I need to rest," she said lamely.

"I'll be gentle," he replied smoothly. He smiled and licked his lips. Damn that tongue.

* * *

After a heavy make-out session and petting, Letty found herself lying on her back with Dom lapping deliciously at her chest. Her flannel shirt was opened, exposing her bra and breasts. Letty couldn't help but close her eyes, as jolts of pleasure coursed through her body and down to her pelvis. It all felt so good, that even her sore muscles were a fading dull ache in the back of her mind.

Gwen's vibrators were discarded somewhere on the floor, along with her jeans. Her mind was blank at the moment, all she wanted to do was feel. Dom pulled down her bra and started sucking on a pert nipple. His hand massaged and pinched the other. She sighed happily as his mouth trailed down to her flat stomach, tell it reached the hem of her underwear.

Letty could feel his hot breath around her center, she let out a small moan as he pulled off the garment. She felt Dom open her thighs wider, exposing her center for him to see. Letty couldn't help but bite her lip nervously as she felt cool air hit her center. She glanced down at him and her cheeks grew red once she saw his hungry expression.

"You look good."

"You sure you can handle me?" She asked, playing off her nervousness.

Dom arched his eyebrows. "You doubting me?"

"Maybe I'm just having second thoughts. I mean, that vibrator did have three speeds."

Dom glared. "You'll pay for that."

That was his only warning before he latched on to her tiny bud and started to suck. Letty let out a surprised yelp, before giving into the rising sensation in her center. She started to moan as he sucked and licked her opening and clitoris.

* * *

She opened her eyes to a warm light cascading on the far wall. It had to be late in the afternoon, around 4:00pm. She was still lying on Dominic's bed, her chest was exposed for all to see and she was nude from the waist down. Letty glanced up to check her cell phone, it read 4:32 pm.

She looked around the room, to find it empty. Just like the other day, Dom had been very diligent and proved to be very talented. She never had someone bring on an orgasm in her before, it was new and exciting. Her ex-boyfriends in Texas, were good, but never _that_ good. By hour three, Letty was putty in Dom's hands. It was the most exhilarating, and intimate moment in her life thus far.

Letty smiled as she got up from the bed. Her muscles were slightly protesting, but still warm and loose. She found her underwear and pants and pulled them on quickly. She also adjusted her bra and buttoned her shirt. Even though there was much of the day left, Letty knew that she needed to get home. Gwen would be wondering where she was.

Letty slipped on her shoes quickly and grabbed Gwen's troublesome toys before exiting the room. As she walked downstairs, she couldn't help but have a small pep in her step. Letty wondered, if she felt this way about oral with Dom, what full out sex be like?

As she made her way to the first floor, she could hear Dom's low baritone voice. She smiled as she headed in that general direction and turned the corner to the hallway. As she looked up she stopped suddenly. The light laughter of his voice carried on through the space as he laughed and flirted with a girl at the front door, clearly unaware of Letty's presence.

It was like someone splashed a bucket of cold water on her entire being. The scene looked all too familiar to Letty. Something that she witnessed and had been through before. Dom was leaning against the doorframe. His body was within the girl's personal space as she giggled at whatever he was saying. She watched as his hand played with her hair, and twirled a strand around his finger.

The action made Letty want to gag. The scene seemed all too familiar, because it mimicked the same event's that happened at Letty's locker at school and for the first time, in a long time, Letty felt her eyes start to water. She turned away angrily from the scene and rushed quietly out the back door to her house, feeling like a stupid foolish girl.

* * *

**Yep, it took a turn. Stupid immature Dom. Pls review and thanks for reading!**


	7. Love of different Trophies

A/N: You guys are awesome! I really enjoyed your comments last chapter. They were simply amazing. :)

Alright, so I know you guys have been waiting patiently for some Dotty smexyness, but I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible. I know the kisses and make-out scenes can only do some much. Haha! The lovin' will come! In fact, very very soon. Just bare with me. I'm still trying to establish Letty. She's young, stubborn and definitely not easy, so it's taking more time. Thanks again guys and thanks as always to mysteriesabound1 for beta-ing.

Love of different Trophies

* * *

It was official, she was in love. Letty gazed at the pure American muscle in front of her. Her eyes glazed with longing at the curves and dips. Letty knew a steady ride when she saw one, and ever since she was introduced to Tonio's 1970's Dodge Charger, she'd come to visit her handsome beauty whenever she happened to be at the house.

She kept her sketchbook on her person and doodled away at the car's exterior, interior and engine. She was obsessed and loving it. The car was a dull gray, stripped of its paint and showing its age, but had great potential. Letty wanted badly to work on it, with some detail and a few modifications, it would be back at its prime again. But right now, it stayed in the back of the Toretto's home garage collecting dust, until someone paid it attention.

That's where she came in. Letty had hinted her services to Tonio once he explained his hobby one day after working at the garage. She had, of course, volunteered right away, causing the older man to laugh. But he didn't say no, the problem was that she would be working alongside of Dominic and that was something she just wasn't ready for.

It had been six months since she had personal contact with the boy and she wanted to keep her record. The day that she saw him flirting at the door, Letty knew that she shouldn't have been surprised, but it was still disappointing. She knew all along what he was about, she could see it with her own eyes, but still, there was something about him.

Letty chose to shake the feelings for him and make herself as busy as possible for them to disappear for good. This proved to be a hard task. Not only did she have school with him, but also they worked together at the garage and lived literally right next to each other. Sometimes Letty felt that there was some mystical force against her and was constantly trying to bring them together. It was hard to escape him.

The first month had been a nightmare. Letty had dodged him, brushed off his advances and overall ignored him. It was difficult, Dom was very persistent, but he finally seemed to get the hint. That didn't make her life any easier though, he started to become grumpier and pissier by the day. The situation caused tension in the garage and at school. A few times he blew up on Leon and got into a fights with Vince.

Letty felt a little guilty about this, he even had attitude with her, but she kept her stony facade towards him. Finally once November hit, he quieted down into his normal self, though sometimes, he would show up with bruised knuckles and a split lip. They grew to be friends, but to a point, Letty made sure of that.

As the new year hit, Letty busied herself, for the first time, trying out for a school sport. Track and Field. Mia was delighted by her interest and they both trained early in the morning for tryouts in early February. At this time, Letty couldn't help but notice, several females sneak out of the Toretto house in the early mornings of practice. Her heart couldn't help but clenched at the girls 'walk of shame'.

Mia just snorted and rolled her eyes as they passed with smeared lipstick, half undressed and still trying to put on their shoes. The feeling that emerged in Letty's chest, egged on the morning practices. She was literally trying to run it out of herself. The anger, jealousy and hurt.

There was also new developments at home that she couldn't ignore. The big one was the surprised permanent visit of Diego's and Gwen's father, Martin. He moved back to the states from Puerto Rico with a new job and apparently a mission to win back his family. Gwen was the only one that welcomed him with opened arms, it only took Martin a week to win her over.

With the countless shopping sprees and trips to different restaurants, Gwen was easy to please. Around Christmas, Diego finally came around. Martin had presented the boy with money for a new car and to Letty's surprise, Diego handed her the keys to his Nissan 240SX. That also provided her busy time to plan out the mods for the engine and a new paint job.

Letty planned to unleash her beast by her sixteenth birthday at the races. She was happy to report that the renovations of the Nissan were going well, with help from Jesse. It was going to be a sweet ride. Martin was nice, but Letty wasn't his child and she was really not a part of the equation. So as the family grew closer, Letty grew closer to the Torettos and found herself spending the night at least two to three times a week.

Sophia's resolve was weakening as the months went by and by mid-April she had agreed to go on a few dates with Martin. Tonio seemed to know what was happening and invited Letty to stay whenever she wanted, for some reason he didn't like the guy. To top it all off, Letty's love life blossomed to secret admires and multiple dates with different boys.

They were sometimes lucky enough to get a make-out session, but Dom ruined it for her. They never seemed to be at his level, never were that experienced or not quite as good of kisser. It was frustrating. To make things even more infuriating, since her and Dom were non-existent, Gwen was on the prowl. Letty notice, with much irritation, her cousin getting closer and closer to him as the months went by. Right now, she openly talked to him and flirted, trying her best to impress him.

Letty ignored her cousin's actions and instead focused on the Nissan, school sports and the Charger. She glanced back at the beautifully sculpted piece of metal as she sketched it's curves rapidly in her sketchbook. It became a habit of hers to sketch the Charger when she needed time alone. It was her stress relief and a great time to think.

From outside the garage, Letty could hear a car engine pull up. She put away her book quickly and stuffed it in her backpack. Tonight they were heading to the races and she was getting a ride from Leon. Letty had already changed her normal clothes, to a white tube top, with a leather jacket. She chose to wear jeans and her hair was in a ponytail, tonight was all about the cars. She wanted to check out different rides to get ideas for her Nissan.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder and exited the garage. "Yo, Leon I was just about to call...you."

Letty stopped suddenly as she focused on a familiar red Mazda. Dominic Toretto got out the car wearing jeans and a white wife beater. His attire was simple, but very very alluring. The 1970's Charger instantly came to mind, great bodywork, American muscle and something she wanted to ride. Letty was going to kill Leon.

"Where's Leo?"

Dom shrugged as he stood near his car's open door. "Something came up, so I'm driving you to the races."

Letty couldn't help but hesitate. She worked hard to keep a fair distance from the Toretto, but she wasn't a chicken. Her pause lasted a few more seconds, before she shrugged and walked over to his car. Right as she closed the passenger door, Dom revved the engine and they took off. He turned on the radio for a few minutes, before Letty caught him glance at her, or rather, her attire.

"What are you dressed up for?" He asked as his eyes scanning her exposed flesh.

"I don't think it's any of your business."

"You're in my car, so it's my business."

Letty turned and glared at him. "That wouldn't be the case if I was picked up by Leon."

Dom matched he glare. "Don't get an attitude."

"Screw you."

"Letty..." He warned as he gripped tightly on the steering wheel. The Latina chose not to say anything and checked her phone for messages.

" You meeting someone?"

"Didn't I just say it's none of your business."

"A guy?" He asked ignoring the comment.

Letty couldn't help but grit her teeth. "You're planning on meeting the entire female population tonight. So don't start with me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Call it a feeling."

They were silent for a few moments. "You think you have me all figured out don't you?"

Letty chanced a glance at him and frowned at the playful smile that formed on his face. " Just stay out of my way," she said.

He chuckled. " Sorry, baby-girl, whatever happens, happens."

Letty tried ignored the sense of dread that consumed her body. She tried to brush off his comment, but felt that there was more to it. Like tonight was going to be a major struggle.

"I mean it, Dom, " she said, "Stay out of my way. You do your thing and I'll do mine."

Dom glanced at her."Yes ma'am," he replied with a chuckle.

* * *

Letty was on a high. She happily let Mia crush her into a hug as she made her way back to Leon's car. The minute they arrived at the races, she quickly jumped out of Dom's Mazda and started her search. Letty finally found the boy laughing it up with a group of racer chasers and his signature toothpick in his mouth. Once she punched him hard in the bicep and yelled at the girls, he had her attention and privacy.

Letty knew something was going on. Boys tended to usually stick together and that was no exception for the Toretto crew. So she asked why Leon volunteered Dom to pick her up. The hazel-eyed boy gave her no real legitimate reason, but said he would make it up to her. Good thing he was true to his word, because Letty was ready to break some bones.

As a peace offering, Leon offered her to race with his car and Letty, being the opportunist, took it. Currently, she was basking in the adrenaline rush of her second race and her first winning, it was a good feeling. She handed Mia a large roll of twenties as they chatted about her race.

Not too far behind them, Dom had just crossed the finish line with his Mazda and was eating up all the attention from the roaring crowd.

"Where's my trophy?!" He yelled looking around, causing the girls to swoon and guys to yell.

Letty rolled her eyes and turned back to Mia, who was placing the roll of bills in a small clutch bag wrapped around her body. Letty looked around the area and spotted Leon, heading to his lookout point, Vince was flirting with some random chick and Jesse was studying some car's engine. She figured it was about time to scope out and start her research for the Nissan.

Looking in the direction of Jesse, she started walking forward, but was suddenly slammed back by two well muscled arms and into a hard chest.

"There she is," she heard Dom's baritone voice murmur in her ear. His hands made their way up to her exposed stomach and rubbed lightly. "My trophy."

Letty was trying hard to remember to breathe. She exhaled a breath and tried to turn and face him, but he stopped her and held her in place.

"Just what the heck do you think you're doing?" She growled.

Dom pressed his pelvis into her bottom as he moved his hand up to her neck. "Do I have to have an explanation?"

Letty turned and glared at him. "No one puts their hands on me unless I say so."

"I'm tired of your games, Lett, " he sighed holding her jaw. "I know you want me."

"Gawd, you're so annoying. Arrogant as ever."

"You're not denying it."

"Will you two knock it off, you're making a scene."

They both turned their heads to see Mia, looking very disgusted with her hands on her hips. "Dom, what did I tell you about Letty? She's hands off."

Dom laughed arrogantly. "On the contrary, my hands have been a lot of places," he whispered in Letty's ear.

"Fuck you, Dominic," she growled.

"Later," he replied smoothly.

All Mia could do was gape in horror at the meaning of his words. She apparently heard his last comment. "Dom, don't be such an asshole!" She yelled.

"Watch your mouth."

"She's MY friend."

Dom's grip on Letty instantly got tighter. "Go visit Vince and let mommy and daddy talk." Letty was surprised Mia didn't slap him.

If looks could kill, Dom would be lying dead on the concrete. The angry girl advanced towards them, but stopped when she glanced at Letty.

"Fucking dick," she mumbled under her breath, before turning around and stomping towards Vince. Letty swiftly turned around and pushed him away from her. It didn't help much, but added a little space between their bodies.

"What the hell was that about?"

Dom arms wrapped around her waist and closed the gap between them. "Maybe I'm just sick of being ignored for half of the year," he replied snidely.

"I was talking about Mia."

"I'm talking about you."

"Maybe you deserve it, " she snarled back. She was annoyed and turned-on by his possessiveness. Also, she couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised that he noticed her actions towards him.

"Why?"

"Because you're a man-whore."

"That means I did something that you didn't like," he said.

Letty squirmed in his arms, but they didn't budge. "I've learned my lesson," she replied in a clipped tone.

Dom's eyes hardened. "I know you want me."

"You're delusional."

"Am I?" He asked. "Kiss me and I'll let you go."

"What's that going to prove?"

She didn't get an answer. All she received was a steady gaze.

Letty couldn't help but glance down and let out a shaky breath. She suddenly felt exhausted and tired. Truthfully, she knew she was putting too much energy into staying away from Dominic.

Letty lifted her gaze when she felt one of his hands cup the back of her head and push her face towards his. Letty let it happen, her resolve crumbling by the second. Then soft lips pressed into hers and an electrifying jolt shot from her lips through her body. She couldn't help but gasp in surprise at the feeling. This never happened with anyone else. Dom took the opportunity to slide his velvety tongue in her mouth. He angle his head to deepen the kiss.

For a few minutes, Letty just let it happen. Her hands roamed his chiseled chest and she allowed his hand to pull her closer to him. It was what she missed all along. She found herself against a random car, getting the daylights kissed out of her by Dominic Toretto. Their tongues battled together for dominance as they forgot everything around them. Finally they pulled back from each other, both breathing hard.

Letty loosened the grip on Dom's beater. "It's not that easy, little man," she said frowning.

"Who said it was going to be easy and I'm not little," replied Dom before pausing. "That kiss says it all."

"It says lust."

"It says attraction and want," he corrected. "Something that I feel too."

Letty shook her head. " What you want is a some skank to warm your bed, and that's not me."

"I'm willing to fight it out," he said seriously. "And no I don't want some skank in my bed."

"You could've fooled me."

Dom smiled. "Maybe I never met anyone at my level. No girl that's been 'real' to me."

"You need to expand you're circle."

"Well then let's get serious. I want you."

"I'm busy," she replied. But she couldn't help but feel the flutter in her chest at his words.

Dom chuckled. "So it's going to be the fight then? I hope you're ready for it; I'm playing for keeps."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Pls keep the comments coming! :)**


	8. The Straw that Broke her Back

**A/N:** Hey folks! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter. The responses to the story are still blowing my mind. I'm so happy for the support! I know a few of you have been waiting for that 'oh-so-special' M-rated moment...and yes, it is in this chapter. :) Chapter eight is pretty long (due to me **not** cutting off the Dotty love-fest). Haha I hope you all enjoy and thanks a bunch for the reviews!

Always a special thanks to mysteriesabound1 for beta-ing.

_Warning: Rated M for smexyness ahead :-D_

The Straw that Broke her Back

* * *

The sun was bright and at its highest point in the sky. Letty and Mia sat soaking in the warmth as they sunbathed on the beach. Or, at least Letty was trying too. She couldn't help but look over her sunglasses at the delicious display before her. It was the boys, Dom, Vince, Jesse and Leon throwing a football and being overall eye-candy to the inhabitants of the beach.

Letty's eyes kept glued to the tan body glistening in the sun. A light sheen of sweat danced on his flesh. Dominic Toretto was a pure hot-blooded male and Letty couldn't help but notice. She unconsciously bit her lip as she stared at his full length. Letty glanced at Mia, who was snoozing next to her in an identical deck chair.

She was happy that Mia couldn't see her reaction to her brother's 'sportsmanship', because Letty was fighting an extremely difficult battle with herself. Ever since she started track in the spring, her hormones were steadily increasing to the red zone. But she knew it had nothing to do with a school sport, it was Dom and his actions.

Her mind raced back to the night of the races many months ago. 'I hope you're ready for it; I'm playing for keeps.'

That simple sentence had been playing in her mind since Dom spoke it. She hated to be the optimist, but couldn't deny the fast beating of her heart when Dom looked her way. Ever since his declaration, Letty took note of his change of actions. Months passed and, she sat nearby watching him deny different females, in the morning there were no more walks of shame and his flirting had toned down immensely.

The Latina was surprised by the switch, but also impressed. The more he denied women, the more Letty wanted him. She clenched her thighs at the uncomfortable wetness of her center. Letty chose to close her eyes and focus on her tan, but it was proving to be very difficult. Next to her, she could hear the rustling of Mia waking from her nap.

"Have a nice nap?" She asked turning to her tired friend.

Mia smiled before letting out a large yawn and settling down in her lawn chair. " I love the summer."

Letty rolled her eyes. "It's California, Mi. it's always summer."

She received a light slap on her shoulder from the girl. "You know what I mean," she giggled, "Winter in Cali, is all gloomy with some rain, but summer," she paused sighing happily, "It's all sunshine and heat."

Letty gulped glancing at Vince and Dom trying to throw each other in the sea. Speaking of heat...

"I happen to like the rain, " said Letty, trying hard to distract herself from a wet Dominic. "The smell is great."

Mia shook her head before looking at the boys. She laughed lightly as Jesse was thrown with ease into the water by Vince and Leon. "What a bunch of clowns, "she murmured.

Letty glanced over and did a double-take as Dom walked over drenched with water. She focused on his crotch and the hint of definition through the soaked swim shorts.

"Having fun?" Asked Mia.

Dom smiled before sitting on a deck chair closest to Letty. "You should try it. The water is warm."

Mia glanced over the waves and shrugged. "Why not? Letty come with me," she decided before standing and grasping Letty's hand. Mia went to pull her up, but Dom stopped Letty from moving.

"She'll be along shortly, "he said, "I need to help her with the tanning lotion."

Mia rolled her eyes and let out a snort. She dropped Letty's hand as she glared her brother. Dom smiled at her sweetly. "I'll be waiting," she warned and walked off towards the shore.

"Tanning lotion?" Asked Letty as she looked back at Dom.

"I don't want you to burn," he answered grabbing the lotion tube and squeezing a healthy amount on his palm.

Letty bit her lip as he smothered the lotion in his hands and started rubbing it on her thighs. She leaned back in the deck chair while his ands worked her muscles into mush.

"How's my girl?"

"Who says I'm your girl?"

He chuckled. "Your body."

Letty glanced at him."Don't push your luck. You better be happy that I'm letting you do this to me."

"Would you let me do other things?"

"Are you always such a horn-dog? Or is it because you haven't got any in a while?"

"So you've noticed."

"You still flirt."

Dom's hands worked their way to her feet. He started massaging circles in her soles slowly, causing Letty to sigh happily. "I'm only human."

"Human male."

"Don't fuss, I know you're happy with what's been happening."

He moved to the other foot and started the same treatment. "You're really good at this," she complimented.

All she heard was a deep laugh rise from his throat. "How's home?"

Letty tensed at the question. She 'd been having a hard time with her Aunt lately, all due to Martin. She welcomed the summer and getting out of the house as much as possible. After Dom and Vince graduated, the problems at home seemed to escalate and Letty found herself bunking at the Toretto place whenever she could get away. But the problems began earlier in the year.

_April_

_It was early Saturday morning and Letty was in the kitchen fixing herself a bowl of cereal. Diego was upstairs taking a shower and Sophia at work. Letty just got finished with practice when the door opened to the front door. Martin had been there long enough to have his own key and usually let himself in. Today he was here to pick up Gwen and Letty assumed he was waiting for her to get back from cheerleader practice._

_Once Letty saw it was Martin, she ignored him and continued with her task of filling her bowl with milk. Martin sat at the open island in the kitchen adjacent to the cabinets and fridge. They never really talked, only simple greetings or nothing at all. Letty wasn't too quick to trust him, after all, he left her Tia before to go off and live his own life, while she took care of her cousins as a single parent._

_"You were at Track practice?" He asked trying to start a conversation. _

_Letty gave him a glance. "Yep," she replied and headed out the kitchen to sit on the couch._

_Martin swirled around in his chair to look at her. "Sounds like fun. I'm surprised Gwen doesn't participate in sports."_

_Letty shrugged, still chewing on her cereal. "She not the type. More cheerleader."_

_Martin nodded as silence stretched in the room. Upstairs Diego could be heard walking around from the bathroom. Letty could hear a faint whistling as he walked back to his room before the door closed. This made her on edge. Her mind went back to Tonio Toretto and his dislike for Martin, there had to be a justified reason. Tonio was a respectable man, he wouldn't just not like anyone._

_"You miss Texas?"_

_Letty stopped her chewing, before slowly turning towards the man. "What?"_

_"Your home in Texas, do you miss it?" _

_Letty finished chewing before swallowing. She wiped milk off her lips with the back of her hand. "Not really."_

_"You're mother is there right?"_

_Letty couldn't help but grit her teeth at the questions. He was fishing, it felt like it, but she still didn't know why. " Yea," she answered in a clipped tone."Why is it any of your business?"_

_Martin ignored her hostile tone. He just gave a small smile, ignoring her glare. "I hear from Sophia, that she is out of rehab."_

_Letty said nothing, her jaw was stiff and fists so tight her knuckles were turning white. She'd didn't appreciate him talking about her mother and why he would think it was okay to mention it to her. _

_Martin walked over to her slowly, a friendly smile on his face. "That means you could go home soon," he began, "Be a family with your mother and maybe your father when he gets out." _

_Letty stood up so fast, her cereal toppled, with its contents to the floor forgotten. So that's what this was about, to get rid of her. She rushed at the taller man and swung her fist, landing it square on the left side of his face. Martin may have been six foot, but he was still scrawny. After the hard punch to his jaw, Letty stormed out, holding her bruised knuckles to her chest. _

_She immediately went to the Toretto's and was happy that Mia was the only one there. The initial shock of her actions and implications of Martin's words scared her to death. She missed her mother, sometimes, but never wanted to go back and never ever wanted to be near her father again. She told Mia what happened through silent tears. _

_It was the first time since she was six, that she cried in front of anyone, but she was happy that is was Mia instead of someone else. Afterwards, her right hand was iced and Tonio called on his cell. Dom and him arrived at the house minutes later. _

That day changed the dynamic of her family. Tonio, who never liked Martin to begin with, cleared out the room next to Mia's and turned it into a guest bedroom. He had a hard talk with Sophia, who was distraught and guilty in confiding in the man about her sister's issues. She was shocked he would do such a thing.

Martin was sent away, without the key to the house. He was only allowed to come by to pick-up Gwen and Diego. Sophia wanted nothing to do with him. But for Letty, the damage was already done. She chose to stay at the Toretto's most of the time since then.

"Yo, Lett, are you okay?"

"Home's normal," she replied answering his first question. "Nothing new, nothing special."

Dom nodded. He wiped the last remains of the lotion on his hands before standing. "Let's go in the water," he said not pushing her answer. "Time for me to get you wet."

Letty playfully glared but stood up from her seat. "You and your innuendos."

"Innuendo? Wow, Lett, I think it's more about you and your dirty mind." She rolled her eyes before punching him in the arm.

* * *

Her muscles were relaxed and mind slightly fuzzy. Letty just came out of the bathroom from a cool shower. She walked next to her window and opened it half-way to let in some of the summers fresh air. The beach had tired her out, but was also very fun. The crew stayed at the pier until 8:10pm, before heading back home. Letty chose to head to her Tia's house and sleep for the night.

The Latina yawned openly and stripped off her towel. She walked to her dresser and put on boy-short panties and a plain grey tank top. She heard a knock at the door as she flopped on her bed.

"Yea."

The door cracked opened and Diego's head came to view. "Hey, Letty."

"Hey, Diego, what's up?"

"I'm going to the auto parts store tomorrow morning. You down to go?"

She nodded as she flipped through a magazine on the side of her bed. "Yea, sounds good. I need to get some stuff anyway."

Diego smiled. "Alright. I'll see you in the morning, chica."

"Night."

Diego closed the door. Letty yawned again before turning off her table lamp and laying down on the queen sized bed. The cool breeze from the window started to lure her to sleep and she closed her eyes.

'Tap, tap, tap'

Letty's eyes opened lazily at the sound. 'Tap, tap , tap'

She sat up at as the noise persisted. Letty glanced over at the half-open window to see a knuckle tap again at its surface. She was instantly wide awake and grabbed her backpack full of heavy books as her defense. Letty crept up near the window, readied her arm to swing and glanced out of it quickly.

"Dom!" She furiously whispered when she saw his smirking face.

Letty dropped the bag instantly and raised her window more to let the boy pass through. "You scared the shit out of me," she began, then glanced outside her window. "How the hell did you get up here?"

Dom shrugged with a wicked grin. "I have my ways." he answered. "Why are you sleeping? It's not even ten."

"The sun wore me out," she answered before flopping down on the bed.

"The sun?" He asked teasingly.

"Don't start."

"What are you up to tomorrow?"

"I'm heading to a parts shop with Diego."

Dom frowned and laid next to her on the bed. "Don't."

"What?" Asked Letty laughing lightly. "Sorry, buddy, the Nissan needs to be taken care of."

"What about me?"

"You have enough people wanting to take care of you, " she paused, "And that ego of yours."

Dom placed a hand on her hips, she could feel his cool skin rubbing circles along the surface. It felt nice, and Letty closed her eyes at the sensation.

"Like that?"

"Don't be an arrogant prick. I'm tired, this is just putting me to sleep."

She felt his breath on her lips, before his mouth connected with hers lightly. Letty's eyes fluttered open at the contact and she could feel heat rushing between her thighs.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked when their lips parted.

Dom grinned. "Kissing you. Why? You don't want me too?"

"You better be glad you're hot," she said rolling her eyes. She was still horny from that afternoon. Dom's flirting and overall presence wasn't helping her control.

"Oh yes, I'm glad that I am," he replied kissing her again, "Will my hotness get me anywhere else?"

Letty gave out a frustrated huff before launching herself at the boy. Dom let out a surprised grunt as she landed on top of him and started sucking on his lips. She could feel sparks of pleasure shoot down to her groin, making it heat up even more, but also become wet. Dom's strong arms were locked around her body. The feel of his hands groping her backside almost had Letty mewing aloud.

"It's about time you came to me," he murmured through wet kisses.

Letty gasped as a hand pinched her nipple through her thin top. " You're so arrogant."

Dom sat up chuckling and lifted her on his lap. They continued their kissing and groping. Dom's hand went behind her head and fisted her hair as he deepened the kiss. Letty's hips started a torturous grinding motion into his crotch. She was on fire, her core was loving the smooth movements into his groin, she could feel her panties getting wetter.

"Fuck, Lett, you keep doing that and I won't be able to control me actions within the next few minutes."

"What makes you think I want you to?" She asked continuing her rhythm.

Dom sucked in a breath as her hips grounded into him. "Are you propositioning me?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Letty bit her lip and let out a small moan. She slowed her grinding. "I'm horny as hell Dom."

"Yea, baby-girl? What you want me to do about it?"

"I don't beg."

"Maybe you should start," he replied playfully. Letty was suddenly flipped over on her back. Dom moved over her and nestled himself between her thighs. "Who's the horn dog now?"

"You're such a dick."

"Do you want to see it first hand?"

Letty squirmed under his body. She became even more intoxicated by his presence. Dom's musky scent and hard muscled body against hers was trying her crazy. "I wouldn't mind..."

Dom looked at her in surprise. "Have you taken something?"

Letty couldn't help but feel offended. "What?! What kind of question is that?"

"You never been this eager before."

"I'm HORNY."

"You weren't the other times we' played' together?"

"It wasn't this bad, and it's been months."

Dom started grounding his hips into hers. "Who's fault is that?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Letty arched her back at the sensation. She felt his hand brush down her stomach until it went over her core. He groaned as he rubbed her soaked panties. "Fuck, Lett."

Letty smiled. "You know you want to."

Dom didn't answer, he moved aside the fabric and stroke her wet folds. His fingers went up to her clit and back to massaging her already drenched pussy. Letty moaned at the feeling. She had been waiting for something like this to happen for months and seeing him topless at the beach took her over the edge. She wanted every inch of him and didn't care about the consequences.

She moaned even louder as two of his fingers slid into her opening with ease. He hissed at the effortless invitation before pumping his fingers in and out of her. Letty's heart sped up as the rising feeling in her center started to become apparent. She was tingling all over as he continued to finger fuck her. Dom covered her mouth as he quickened his pace, the faster it became, the louder she was getting.

He busied Letty's mouth with sucking and licking inside of her mouth, muffling her calls of pleasure as he played with her body. Letty broke away from his kisses as the sudden pressure in the pit of her pelvis built. Her back arched again as an orgasm over took her and shrieked. Dom clamped his hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. He glanced at the door for a few moments, but heard nothing on the other side.

"Normally I would love to hear you scream, Lett, but tonight you got to be quiet."

Letty moved his hand away and silently nodded, before chuckling. " You're so conceited."

Dom laughed back and pulled off his shirt and sweatpants. Next to him Letty stripped off her garments. "You don't wear underwear Dom?" She asked noticing his bare state.

Dom crawled toward her and spread her thighs again. "Tonight I didn't."

"Ass," she whispered.

Letty felt Dom's lips on hers as he aligned his large cock with her hot vagina. They gasped at the contact.

"You a virgin baby-girl?" he whispered.

Letty shook her head and pulled him into another line of kisses. She felt Dom move his hand down to their pelvis and heard the sound of crackling plastic. She looked down to see him slip on the condom and stared at his massive size. She'd never had someone that big before.

Dom positioned himself at her vaginal opening and started pushing in. Letty threw her head back at his massive girth. She bit her lip at the pain.

"I thought you said you weren't a virgin," she heard his voice strain out. "Fuck Letty, you're really tight."

Letty whimpered as he pushed in even more, even through her slippery canal she could still feel pain. "It's been a while," she gasped out.

Dom nodded and pressed her lips to hers. "Hang tight, baby," he murmured and jerked his hip forward, completely surrounding himself in her warmth. Letty couldn't help but let out a loud yelp at the sudden movement. They both sat there, intertwined for a few moments trying to collect their bearings.

"Move, Dom."

All she got was a nod, before he pulled his hips back and plunged back into her. They both let out a yelp at the thrust.

"Damn, Lett, you're squeezing to hard."

Letty arched her hips more, as pain and pleasure started to mingle together thrust after thrust. She could already feel her vagina's walls contracting around Dom's dick.

"Fuck! I'm going to come!"

Dom chuckled, his breathing becoming heavy. His thrusting picked up speed at her comment and his mouth found her nipple and suckled as his pace picked up. Letty's legs wrapped around his waist at the delicious pleasure. She turned her head to the side and buried her head in her pillows to muffle her screams as she came the second time that night. At the rippling of her insides gripping Dom's shaft, he let out a low gasp before burying his face into her breasts and pulled out of her as he came.

They rode the high, panting in the dark. Letty could already feel soreness around her opening. She glanced up at Dom, who had already discarded the used condom and was wiping his fully erect dick with his wife beater.

"Looks like you're ready for round two," she said looking at his impressive member.

Dom laughed tiredly. "Is there even a round two?"

"You got another glove?"

The boy smiled and nodded as he fished it out of his pant pocket.

"I want top this time," she said sitting up.

"Anything for you baby."

* * *

Letty woke-up feeling sore everywhere. The light from her window casted a light yellow, indicated it was still early in the morning, maybe around 7:15 am. She moved her body and hissed at its protest. Her muscles were sore all over, including her vagina. Damn Dom and his stamina.

She sat up from the mountain of covers that surrounded her naked body. Around her waist was a pair of muscled arms. She smiled as she lifted her comforter and laid eyes on Dom. She smiled bigger at the very cute scene.

"Letty, you awake?"

The Latina stiffened at Diego's voice. It wasn't at her door, but was very close to it. She figured her cousin was already walking down the hall. Fuck, she didn't even want to think about what would happen if he found Dom in her room. With all her strength she pushed Dom's sleeping body off the bed, causing him to sputter awake at the sense of falling. At his surprised noise, she climbed over him and closed his mouth.

"Wha-"

"Shhhh," she said as the footsteps became closer.

Dom seemed to realize what she was talking about and started to stand. Letty scrambled off him and stood up also. "You need to hide."

"Why the hell is your cousin up so early?"

Letty grumbled under her breath as she pushed a very naked Dom in her closet. She quickly picked up several discarded condoms wrappers, his clothes and threw them in there with him. She went into her drawer and brought out a large grey t-shirt and slipped it over her body.

"Is that mine?" Asked Dom chuckling.

Letty glared before slamming the closet door. She turned around, smoothed out her hair and opened her door to see Diego already standing there. Shit.

* * *

**Uh-oh...yep, I stopped it there.**

** Sorry guys, it was getting very long and I needed SOMEWHERE to stop, so I picked there! HA! I hope you enjoyed and pls review!**


	9. Trying to possess the Unwilling

**IMPORTANT** **A/N:** Hi guys! I have a few things to point out... First off, thanks everyone for the great feedback. I was blown away by how many people like this story. Second, because it's getting a bit busy on my end, updates will probably be once a week. Sorry, but I don't have much time on my hands anymore since summer is over. If I do have the free time, the chapters will post sooner. Also, I update on my profile page the progress of each chapter. So if you're curious to now if I started writing a chapter or handed to my beta, I suggest you check there too. Third, I gotta warn yah, Dom is sorta an ass in this one and will be in a couple of chapters. Yah know how it goes, their both young, immature, still some time to grow-up...a confrontation is a brewing dotty style. :)

Thanks for beta-ing Mysteriesabound1

Trying to possess the Unwilling

* * *

Letty tried her best to look indifferent. It was a hard task when Diego was giving her that suspicious look. Her door was cracked slightly, trying to hide her modesty, but also hiding any artifacts of Dom's she may have missed. Dom was in the closet, probably dressing and she hoped Diego hadn't heard anything out of the usual from her room.

"You okay, Lett?" He asked still looking suspicious.

Letty cocked her head to the side, showing her signature 'attitude' stance. "You woke me up."

"We're supposed to be going to the Auto shop remember."

Letty nodded. "Well, I'll just get ready than." She went to close the door, but Diego's foot blocked it's path. Letty instantly tensed as he stepped into her doorway and looked beyond her into the room.

"I thought I heard voices," he began looking around.

Letty glance at her closed closet door. She growled in annoyance to buy her some time for a good excuse. "Never heard of a thing called a radio?"

He focused his attention at her. "What are you wearing?"

"A shirt, genius"

"That's not what I meant. Whose shirt is that?"

Letty hoped she had a damn good poker face. "How the fuck should I know?"

That wasn't the right thing to say, because Diego's blank look turned into a angry frown. Letty mentally kicked herself, but tried to keep her cool. She sighed in annoyance. "I got it from the garage. It was in the pile with the coveralls," she said truthfully. Letty made sure to leave out that it belonged to their next door neighbor.

"Are you finished with the interrogation?"

The boy let out a small snort before shaking his head. He gave her room one last look before stepping back into the hallway. "Hurry up, I'm hungry."

Letty pushed him playfully. "Give me fifteen minutes," she said before slamming the door.

The Latina leaned against her door as she listened to Diego's footsteps head downstairs. Letty let out a sigh of relief before she pushed herself off the door and walked to her dresser. She glanced at the door again and turned on her radio to an FM station before walking to the closet.

"You alright in there?" She asked opening the closet door.

She wasn't ready to see a half-naked Dom Toretto in her closet. His chest was bare, showing of an impressive tanned chest with chiseled abs. His pants were unzipped and lose around his narrow hips. Letty gulped, she forgot he didn't have any underwear.

"As good as I'll ever be," he replied back, "Though I didn't care much for the wake-up call."

Letty moved from the opening as he stepped out. "I prefer to keep my social life intact."

"Your cousin's a snitch?"

"When it comes to boys, yes."

He chuckled before turning to her. "So, what can I do to have a small quickie before I go?"

"You gotta be kidding me?"

"I'll be fast," he said with a smirk. "We've got fifteen minutes right?"

Letty pushed past him and went to grab a shirt and pants out of her dresser. "No, technically, _I_ have fifteen minutes to get ready."

He went behind her and pushed his pelvis into her bare bottom. Letty bit her lip as he rotated his hips. She thought back to last night, how it felt so deliciously good to have him inside her and how good he was at it. Maybe a quickie wasn't such a bad idea.

"Five minutes, that's all I'm giving you," she said between gasps.

Dom didn't answer, but he didn't need to. She could already hear the unwrapping of another condom. Moments later he lifted her hips slightly and slowly slipped into her swollen folds. Letty hissed at the intrusion, he was still big and she was still not use to it, but as he set the pace the pain drifted away and she closed her eyes as the pleasure started to build.

* * *

_Three days later_

Even though school was done for the year, Letty and Mia kept up their tract routine throughout the summer. They would occasionally go to the school's track to practice, that's where Letty met Luke. He was a cool kid, sort of prep and cocky, but also entertaining. Letty and Mia spent the whole summer getting to know him and even though Letty thought he would attach himself to Mia, he seemed bent on getting close to her.

Compared to Dom, he was a shrimp, lanky from years of running. But underneath his skinny physique was solid muscle. He was around six foot, with dark hair, tanned skin and green eyes. Luke didn't go to their school, but was seen at a lot of track meets before school ended. Like Dom, he had his fan club, mostly the preppy and jock girls. He was more goody-goody, very into his studies, a guy that you would bring home to the family. Letty had to admit, he was handsome and charming.

"I can't believe school is in a few weeks," he said while they were walking from practice. "What do you guys plan to do till then?"

The question was directed at both of them, but his eyes stared on Letty. "We'll be helping around the garage, the store and also the raceway," answered Mia for the both of them.

Luke nodded. "Sounds like a lot."

"It's the norm around here," replied Letty. "It's been very busy this summer anyway."

They continued to chat until the Toretto house came into view. Along the sidewalk was Dom, Vince and Leon, chatting away next to his Mazda. Letty's eyes automatically zeroed in on the laughing Italian. Three days without sex shouldn't have been a big deal, but for some odd reason she felt like she was having withdrawals.

As they neared, Mia stopped them, mainly Luke. "Sorry, but if you go any closer with us, my brother over there will have words."

As she talked Letty saw Dom notice them. He spoke low to the others and they all turned to look. _Maybe Mia has a point_, she thought. Already, they were walking towards them.

"I don't mean any harm," explained Luke not noticing the guys heading their way.

Letty turned the clueless boy around and started walking with him the opposite direction. "Believe us, it's best to not provoke them."

Luke chuckled ignoring her comment. He stopped them from walking. "I'll see you next week?"

"Don't know. A lot of things happening."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you soon."

Letty nodded and just as she was about to turn away, he planted a small kiss on her cheek. Letty looked dumbfounded as he walked down the street and out of sight. Where had that come from? She turned around and looked at the crew. Mia was giving her a small smirk, Leon and Vince looked like they just ate a whole lemon. Dom, fuck, his jaw was locked and eyes glaring. Letty even thought she saw smoke come from his nostrils, he looked like a pissed off bull.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she said walking past.

They all entered the house with the boys asking twenty questions. Thankfully, Mia kept them all in check with her short abrupt replies. In minutes the boys shrugged it off and went into the living room to play on the Xbox, Mia followed after. Letty cleared her throat before reaching into the fridge and getting out a pitcher of lemonade.

"Who the hell was that?"

She paused at Dom's rough voice. Letty didn't realize he stayed behind in the kitchen with her. She reached into the cupboard and got out a plastic cup.

"A guy from the track," she answered with a shrug. It was best to keep him calm. She knew how protective Dom could get and since their last and since that night, Letty didn't know how he would react when it came to other guys.

"From school?" He asked following her every move.

Letty just shook her head and poured the sugary liquid into the cup. She quickly placed the pitcher back into the fridge and took a long gulp of the cold liquid.

"So you with that guy or something?"

She placed the cup back down on the counter. "What's it to you?"

Dom shrugged. "I think I have the right to know."

"The right? You play the field all the time."

"That's different."

Letty frowned placing her hands are her hips. "Why? Because you're Dominic fucking Toretto?"

"Watch your mouth."

Letty rolled her eyes before turning to leave the kitchen. Dom was on her quickly and pulled her back and against him. His eyes were fierce and black as he gazed at her heatedly. "You didn't answer my question. You with that kid?"

"You can't be serious."

"Is that a no?"

"It's not your business."

Dom wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her chin to look at him. "I don't like him touching you," he paused, " And I definitely don't appreciate the bastard kissing you."

"Why does he have to be a bastard?"

Dom chuckled. "Because he is touching what's mine."

At the answer Letty's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Yours? I don't think one night of sex makes me yours," she whispered quickly glancing towards the living room at the rest of the group.

Mia, Vince, and Leon didn't care about what they were doing, thankfully. Letty didn't want to explain why she was in this position with Dom.

"It was a night and a morning quickie. I thought that gives me more options," he said.

"So does that mean that you have 'more options' over half the female population in LA?" She asked snidely.

Letty could feel Dom's muscles tighten. "Those are fighting words," he growled.

"I call it like I see it," she replied.

"I want you off the market."

She pulled away from him. "That's just too damn bad."

Dom licked his lips and Letty couldn't help but stare at the pink tongue running along his bottom lip. "I know you want me, Lett. I can fuck you in any position, in any place, and I know you'd see things my way. I bet you no one knows that body like I do."

"You got a lot of nerve."

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong! Asshole."

Dom smirked. "I highly doubt it."

Letty rolled her eyes, trying hard to ignore the wetness in her center at his words. "So that's your solution? Fuck me every week so that I can't think of anyone else?"

Dom gave a cocky smile. "I don't know about every week, baby-girl," he paused to scan her body with a predatory gleam. "Maybe two times a day...at least."

Letty let out a sarcastic snort, "That's some bullshit talk."

Dom walked closer to her. "You know what I can do already."

She gave him a tight-lip smile. "True, but why should I make it so easy? You're just a conceited asshole."

His answer was a kiss. Letty automatically closed her eyes as she let the tingly sensation consume her as he sucked on her lower lip. Her hands went up to the back of his neck, and she rubbed her hands along his curly hair. She felt a low growl rise from his throat as they kept kissing and nipping at each other's mouth. She had to admit, this was something that she could get use to.

Dom's hands crept under her track jersey and groped a cotton covered breast. She let out a small moan into his mouth and pulled him closer towards her. Dom's hand went from around her waist, to her bottom and squeezed.

"Woah woah! In the kitchen guys?" Yelled the distraught voice of Vince.

They both pulled away and looked towards the shocked boy. "Come on, Coyote, you haven't seen two people kiss before?" Asked Dom slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"That's not kissing," he answered back in disgust. "That's a prelude to sex."

Letty rolled her eyes before pushing Dom away from her. She grabbed her plastic cup from the counter and headed out of the kitchen.

"Hey!"

She turned back to the slightly flushed Toretto. Vince was looking between them curiously. "What about my offer?"

She shrugged. "I'll think about it."

* * *

**Like I said in the authors note, Dom is...weird. It's shorter then the last chapter, but sets up for whats to come in chapter ten. Luke is an interesting guy, I hope you guys like him (he'll be flying around for a bit). Haha Thanks for reading and pls review :)**


	10. The Clash of a Titan

**A/N: **A very special thanks to Mysteriesabound1 for helping me with this one and for being my unofficial story advisor. Haha Thanks to everyone for reviewing last chapter. I know it was a short, so yea...thanks for reviewing! **There are some m-rated scenes in this one, so you have been warned!**

The Clash of a Titan

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Dom was true to his word and Letty beneath him was the proof. Her eyes were shut, she was out of breath, and all she could focus on was the feel of him inside her. He had her arms above her head, one of his hands holding them in place, while the other grasped tightly on her hip as he thrust in and out.

He was pissed at her, Letty could tell and she knew this all had to do with her outing with Luke earlier. Letty didn't even have a chance to properly take her clothes off. Once she entered the Toretto household, she was grilled, they argued and she ended up being dragged upstairs. Dom wanted to make a point to her, the point being to show her to whom she really belonged. Every time he caught a whiff of Luke in the air, Dom would go berserk.

After being tugged into his room, Dom positioned himself in front of her with a smoldering gaze. His hand combed slowly through her hair as he leaned in to give her a kiss. It was the calm before the storm and always made Letty feel giddy. It amazed her how tender he could be and also how he could flip the switch to something wild seconds later. As the kissed deepened, his other hand moved along her curves, to her lower back, hip, breast and down her stomach. Letty could feel her center gush as he cupped her sex. She gasps as their lips separated.

Minutes later, she was thrown on the bed and fucked hard. There were pros and cons when dealing with Dom this way, the pro was that the sex was raw and passionate. He made sure to remind her of how well he could play her body, but the con was dealing with his sour attitude and snarky comments.

Lying on her back as he pumped diligently into her made the arguments worth the reward, especially this time. Dom had been so riled up that he by-passed foreplay. Once she was pushed into the bed, she heard a zipper and he was instantly on her.

He hurriedly pulled her pants down to her calves and placed them over his head, so that her legs were on his shoulders. He moved the crotch of Letty's underwear out the way and slammed into her without warning. At the invasion, Letty couldn't help but let out a loud mew before he set the pace.

Dom , at first, worked into her with no restraint. Angling her hips to reach a certain spot and making her moan uncontrollably. As many times as they did this, which was multiple, Letty knew that this was Dom's favorite thing to do to her. It was his ego booster and the basis of his argument about why she should get rid of Luke. Dom made her lose control, knew the right spots, the right angles to make Letty shriek and he knew that she enjoyed every second of it.

Dom bent his body closer to hers, causing her back to curl and legs to almost hit her shoulders. The angle was incredible and gave him better access. He sped up his pace, until they were both breathless. Letty clamped around him, milking his cock as her orgasm spread through her body. She let out a low moan as she rode the pleasure. Dom groaned, stilling his hips as she contracted around his dick. He came seconds after she did.

He shakily ducked his head under her legs and pulled the rest of her jeans and underwear off. They were thrown somewhere in the room. Letty blinked lazily as she caught him taking off the soiled condom. Fuck, she hadn't realized he had put one on. Through her relaxed state, she could make out a playful smirk on his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden square.

Like a pro, he opened it and slipped it on to his now hard erection. Dom moved between her legs again. Letty found herself lifted up, she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist as he moved her to the wall. He leaned into her, before positioning himself and thrusting up. Looks like he was pissed off more than Letty had realized.

* * *

When Letty opened her eyes again, it was morning. She was laying on her side, cuddled in warm blankets with the smell of Dominic around her. It was a nice way to start the day, but she wondered why the smell was so strong. He had only slept in her room once and that was their first night together.

As Letty focused more on her surroundings, she noticed subtle difference that left her slightly confused. Her room for instance. Instead of it being a pale yellow, it was a light shade of blue. The dresser was on the wrong side of the room and posters were scattered around. Letty froze in realization, this was not her room.

Dominic's smell came to her nostrils again and she immediately knew where she was. She must have passed out, because she didn't remember anything after the fourth round of sex. This was a first for her, she always left after being with Dom, never had she stayed. It was one of her 'safety' rules, it made Letty feel that she was in control of the situation.

She took a shaky breath before trying to maneuver herself out of the bed.

"Don't move," came a gravelly voice behind her. Letty registered a strong arm wrapped around her torso tighten.

"I have to go," she whispered quietly.

"Why?"

She felt him pull her more into the center of the bed. His hard chest was against her back and one hand went to cup a breast. "It's early," she explained," I can sneak out before anyone realizes I'm here."

Dom's breath puffed near her ear. "Why would I want that?" He asked smoothly.

Letty gave out a tired smile. "Because I should be in my room."

"So you'd rather do the walk-of-shame?"

Letty didn't answer. She didn't want to think of their times together as something so regular, something that was meaningless. "Is that how you see it?" She asked quietly.

She heard a low chuckle. "No, baby, I like you here," he paused. "And it wouldn't be a walk-of-shame if we were together," he pushed.

Letty let out a tired sigh. "I suppose not," she agreed closing her eyes. His hand was running down her stomach and back up to her breasts. From behind, Letty could feel light kisses along her shoulder.

"So how about it?" He asked.

Letty bit her lip nervously. She was at odds with herself, her brain telling her to say no, but her heart telling her the opposite.

"Lett?"

"...Okay."

"Yea?"

"Yea."

His hand moved from her body and up to her chin. He guided her head to turn and look at him. "Good," he said placing a tender kiss on her mouth. A small boyish smile spread across his lips, and Letty couldn't help but give a small smile of her own.

"Stay with me today," he said still smiling at her.

"Why?"

"I got plans," he answered. "You'll like them."

"What about Tonio-"

"Dad left yesterday afternoon," he answered. "While you were out on your date with the bastard."

Letty rolled her eyes. "Stop calling him that. His name is Luke and he's not a bastard. He's nice AND it wasn't a date."

Dom frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "Could've fooled me."

"Don't start," growled Letty," I can easily call you out about all the tramps you keep company."

"They're not girlfriend material."

"And Luke is boyfriend material?"

"Yes, he is, Letty," answered Dom coolly.

Letty removed his arms from her body and rolled out of bed. All she was wearing was her gray top from yesterday. She located her underwear quickly and slipped them on. "I'm going to take a shower."

She could hear a shuffling of blankets behind her. "I'll go with you."

"No, leave me alone," she snapped back, clearly annoyed.

Dom ignored her hostility. He opened the bedroom door and peered out into the hallway. Once he felt everything was clear, he grabbed Letty and hauled her to the bathroom. She protested, sputtered and cursed, but she was no match when it came to his strength.

Dom turned on the shower quickly and began to strip. Letty frowned but did the same. They both entered the shower moments later.

"You're sexy when you pout."

"Be quiet."

Letty wet her hair, trying to act as normal as possible. She kept on having to divert her eyes from Dom's toned chest and legs, not to mention his impressive cock. Letty knew if she were caught staring he would bend her over right then and there.

She chose to lather soap in her purple bath sponge. She was around so much that they kept an extra toothbrush for her as well. Once it was lathered with soap, Dom took it from her.

"Hey!"

"I just want to help," he said pulling her close to him and rubbing the sponge along her front. Letty leaned into his touch. She closed her eyes as he massaged down below her belly button.

"You're good at this," she said. From behind, Letty heard a confident, "Mmmmhmmm."

Letty cracked a wicked smile. "Like you've done this before," she paused, "Maybe with your skanks?"

The sponged stopped as she turned to look at Dom. He was glaring. "You want to fight?"

"I think that is a perfectly innocent, question" she said shrugging. Letty moved to the sprays of water to rinse off. "You're on my ass about Luke, this is only fair."

"So you want to make a point?" He said stepping closer towards her frowning.

"Perhaps," she answered. Letty gave her body one last rinse before stepping out the shower. She noticed that Dom didn't follow, but also wasn't expecting him too. Letty discovered she had a talent to always hit the bull's-eye of Dom's emotions. He was wound tight from her small poke. Only time would tell if she poked the slumbering bear to the point of waking up.

* * *

After the shower, Letty sprinted to her house and changed into clean clothes. She chose khaki shorts, with a black tank top and sandals. She left her hair to dry on its own and went back over to the Toretto house. Her timing was perfect, by the time she opened the back door, Mia was setting up for breakfast.

The two girls chatted on yesterday's events. They both went to the L.A County fair and met up with Luke. An hour in, Mia received a call from Tonio and had to go home. Asking Mia now, he needed some documents faxed to his location that he forgotten. It was a last-minute business trip that they didn't know about and Tonio left that afternoon, like Dom mentioned.

It was between Mia and Letty to go and do the task, but Mia insisted. She assured Letty she would try to be back later and rushed off to handle business. This of course, left Letty to be by herself and stranded with Luke. As the night carried on, Letty received a text from Mia saying that she wouldn't be able to make it. So in the end, Luke drove her home.

He was a perfect gentlemen and dropped her off in front of the Toretto house. Letty gave a quick goodbye, not wanting him to linger to long since the kitchen lights were on. She knew that it had to be Dom fuming and waiting for her to return and she had been right.

Breakfast was eggs, biscuits and bacon. Dom seemed to still be irritated at Letty, but kept her close. He didn't talk to her directly, but several times his hand went to her thigh under the table and stayed there a few minutes before moving. She didn't acknowledge it, but let a small smile dress her lips when it was there.

By the time they finished it was around 10am and Dom was in a much brighter mood. They helped clean the table and Letty helped Mia with the dishes.

"About ready to go?"

Both girls looked up at the voice. Dom stood in the doorway with a white fitted shirt and old loose jeans.

"What do you mean go?" Asked Mia curiously eyeing her brother.

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

She gave him a watered down glare before leaving the kitchen. She made sure to give Letty a quick glance, clearly letting her now that she wanted the 'low down' on what was happening.

"Where are we going?" Asked Letty once they were alone.

Dom smiled. "You'll see. You'll like it," he answered back.

He fished his keys from a bowl on the counter and started walking towards the front door, Letty followed behind.

* * *

Like a kid in a candy store, Letty nearly ran along the showcase floor to the infinite number of automobiles. Greys, yellows and reds flashed in front of her eyes as she checked out the interiors and bodies of her favorite cars. It was something that Letty hadn't been expecting, and she was loving every minute of it.

Once she caught whiff of where they were heading. She literally jumped into Dom's lap and kissed the daylights out of him. This caused him to swerve a bit on the road, but he welcomed her vigorous affection and they ended up pulling to the shoulder for a good ten minutes. Their destination, the L.A. Auto Show.

Once parking was out of the way, they entered with great ease. Tonio being one of the top drag racers on the west coast got him complimentary tickets to the event each year. But he was off on unexpected business in Emeryville, so Dom was left with the tickets. Letty was sure Vince, Jesse and Leon were around here somewhere. There was no way the rest of the team would pass this chance up.

They grabbed an event program, Letty made sure to mark all the muscles cars on her list and went off on her search. Dom followed along side of her, equally excited to look at the customized modifications. She ran her eyes along a 1966 Shelby Cobra 427, it gleamed in its traditional blue and white paint coat. Absolutely gorgeous. Right next to the classic car was a group of suits along side of skimpy clad girls. A tall handsome red-head was laughing and flirting with the two women. Letty could hear his British accent carry through hall of people.

His cockiness reminded her of Dom. He was definitely a show man. As Letty continued to scope out different engines and paint jobs, she could see Dom starting to socialize and grab unwanted attention, at least to her. It was mostly with people she'd seen before, teams at the races that came to check out the show.

Letty didn't mind, much. But she knew where there were racers, there were also the skanks. As they walked along, more flocked to Dominic and Letty started to get irritated. Not even the luxurious cars brightened her mood. Dom loved the attention, his eyes couldn't help but roam over the other feminine forms and he flirted with girls that walked by.

Letty could feel her body become tense. She tried to divert her eyes, but they kept landing in his direction. Dom was several feet away from her, instead of a mere touch away like thirty minutes ago. It was amazing how his body language changed at the presence of them all. She was clearly an afterthought, and Letty's mind started to turn with doubt and her natural guarded instinct.

She could see this coming. In her head there was a spark of fear that created a line of 'what if's'. What if she was right about Dominic Toretto all along? What if it was all about the chase with him, like she suspected? Letty was probably the first girl to prove challenging to the older boy, which is why he kept interest with her for so long. But like her, Dom was an adrenaline junky, it was all about the chase. So what happened after she was caught?

That was Letty's biggest fear, that he would lose interest. The chase was officially over and he would be on to something else, another challenge. It was his legacy on the street, after all. She caught herself watching him again, this time with a tall Asian. Letty recognized her immediately from the races, on a rival team. Jennifer Tran, an ex of Dom's. Letty distanced herself from the group purposely, she was trying hard to control her temper.

She caught sight of Vince and Jesse across the floor and sighed in relief. If Dom wanted to go and play macho-man, Letty would hang with the crew. She glanced one last time in Dom's direction and instantly regretted the action. Her eyes widened at the small movement of Jen leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Her problem was Dom's lack of reaction. He didn't correct her, he didn't even glance Letty's way. She saw red.

Dropping her program, Letty stomped over to the _couple _and roughly pushed Jen out of the way. Dom didn't have time to react, she pulled back her arm and slammed her fist into his jaw as hard as she could. The pain didn't register. All she could see was Dom's head snapping to the side and him stumbling back.

"I will not be made a fool of," she whispered dangerously to him.

Before Dom could recover she was walking swiftly away from him and towards the exit. Once the sunlight hit her, she broke into a run and turned the corner sharply. The parking lot wasn't as massive as she thought and since she came with Dom, Letty headed into the other direction away from the Mazda.

She clutched her bruised fist to her chest, it hurt now, a lot and she could already see bruising along her knuckles. Thankfully she spotted a bus stop along the outside of the parking lot. From behind her she could hear several yells. She looked over her shoulder to see four guys running in her direction. The crew.

Thanking her luck stars, the bus turned the corner at that point and slowed down to a stop beside her. Letty was inside in seconds, reaching into her wallet and paying with her bus card. She sat down in a random empty seat. The bus took off and at the corner of her eye she could see Vince and Leon yelling and flapping their arms for her to turn towards them.

Her eyes diverted behind them at Dom jogging their way. His cheek was already swelling red, eyes determined, but body language hunched and defensive. They locked eyes for a brief second before she turned her eyes forward. As the bus rounded another corner she could see the guys running across the lot to their cars. Letty cursed, looked like she would have to get off sooner than expected.

* * *

Letty found herself at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center.

"Is this one of your self-defense things?" Her aunt asked wrapping up her right hand.

Letty bit her lip and smiled. "Kinda," she said quietly. "I was defending my own honor."

Sophia laughed. "Well, I guess that's worth a broken hand," she paused, "Though I don't like you fighting."

"He didn't really get any hits in, Tia, so it's not really a fight."

"He?"

Letty sighed knowing that she couldn't give a half-ass answer. "Dominic Toretto."

Sophia's eye shot up in surprise. "Why are you punching Dominic Toretto?"

Letty kept silent at the question, but she figured her lack of words told it all.

"You're," the older woman paused in realization, "Together?!"

Letty gave a sad smile, "Well-"

"Oh my gosh! You're having sex aren't you?"

Letty expression matched her Tia's horrified one. "Aunt Sophia!" She whined with embarrassment.

Sophia sputtered and brought her hand to her mouth. "You are!"

Letty diverted her eyes, her cheeks were flaming. "It won't happen again," she said quietly.

Sophia hands came to sit on Letty's arms. When the Latina looked up she could see acceptance in the older woman's eyes. "That's what I use to say too."

Letty shook her head. "No I mean it. It won't happen again," she said with assurance. She looked away as her eyes started to water. "I've learned my lesson." Her tough shell was about to crack, she could feel emotion start to build up, causing her throat to tighten and chest to ache.

Sophia cupped Letty's face in her hands and watched as tears streamed down the younger girl's cheeks. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Leticia," she began, "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

Letty sniffed and tried to swallow the large lump in her throat. The tears kept on coming. "I want to leave," she said.

Sophia gave her a small smile. "Sometimes we can't run away from our problems and you can't do that now, sweetie."

"I want to stop crying!" she yelled furiously, wiping her left hand roughly across her face.

Sophia reached for her and pulled Letty in a tight hug. "Sometimes you can't help it. It's your body's way of dealing with things. It's okay to deal, Letty. You don't have to be tough all the time."

Letty cried harder, wishing for the first time that she was back in Texas.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I know you guys want them together and they WILL be, trust me. Haha It's just, yah know, they can't be right me now... So let me know what you think. Pls review and thanks for reading!**


	11. Loss of Innocence Pt 1

**_A/N: _Late night post! **Thank you guys for being patient with this. Life is very busy. As always, you guys are the best with reviews! I always look forward to reading them. Thanks for taking the time to post your thoughts! Seriously, it motivates me to keep going. This chapter is **_that one_** chapter that every author reaches when making an accurate Dotty prelude . To save time and speed up progress, I broke it up based on events important to Letty. (A different style from the other chapters, but very useful for this one). There will be at least one or two more chapters like this one,** the Prison years**...and also in the same sorta style. Thanks a bunch to Mysteriesabound1 for betaing.

Enjoy!

Loss of Innocence Pt.1

* * *

_September 2nd, 1997_

Crying was a great outlet, especially if you were hurting really bad inside. Sobbing was also a great way to release one's emotions, though Letty never thought she ever sobbed before. Then there was weeping. Well, weeping was for someone that was truly broken, and Letty was sad to see her best friend in such a state. The Latina had never before seen a person 'weep', but knew the action when she saw it.

Two months. Two months of pure agonizing hell. The loss of the 'good times'. She called her life up until now as the _Golden Age_. But good things came to an end eventually and sometimes abruptly. After her public break-up with Dom, everything ran into a blur. Dom finally seemed to get the hint about his big mistake and surprisingly stayed away from her, sorta.

Letty could tell that he wanted to say something though. It was in the way he looked at her, the way his body tensed when she was in close proximity, but she chose to ignore him. At least, she tried to most of the time. Her goal at that very moment was to repair the small fracture that he amazingly cracked in her tough facade. Letty was grateful for Dom not pushing her. He finally understood that he messed up, badly.

But as she started to repair herself back to the tough chick she used to know, life still had a heavier blow to deal to her and to everyone else. Sitting on Mia's floor, as the Italian girl wept on her shoulder was proof of the changing times. Letty didn't share with Mia on what happened with Dom, she didn't want to acknowledge it yet. Repairing still needed to be done and, at this time, it was irrelevant.

Tonio Toretto was dead. Collided with the track wall going 120 mph. Letty hadn't been there to see it, neither had Mia, but Dom had been present for the grisly accident. She could only imagine the horror. Tony was nice to her, like a loving father figure she never had. It devastating to everyone, but mostly to his two children, Mia and Dom.

The guy that bumped Tonio during the race, was named Linder, Kenny Linder. A few years younger than Tony, and a lead foot on the gas pedal. Letty got a chance to see a few of Tonio's races and seen the other man's driving style. At the time she admitted Linder was pretty good, but lacked control, especially when the races got close towards the end.

She felt a shudder from the girl next to her. They both sat in Mia's darkened room, backs against the foot of the bed. Letty's arm was wrapped around her friends shoulder as the other cried silently. She was sure it was weeping, Mia said nothing, her face was blank and eyes staring at the far wall ahead of them. Tears were running down her cheek, but she still said nothing and gave no emotion, she just cried.

Letty rubbed Mia's shoulder slowly, letting her friend know she was there by touch. It was clear to see that the younger Toretto was miles away. Letty sniffed as her eyes began to water. She closed them tightly to stop the onslaught of tears. Now wasn't the time to cry, she needed to be strong, for Mia and for everyone else. Tonio was dead and Dom...well that was the reason for the weeping.

A month ago, Tonio died in the car crash. Five weeks after, Dom retaliated and put Kenny Linder in a coma. Dom wasn't looking for trouble, far from it, he was trying to busy himself and went to an auto parts store for supplies. During the trip back he ran into Linder and things got crazy after that. Everyone knew Dom had a temper and wasn't very good at controlling it. Pile that on to the stress and grief of losing his only parent. It was an unpredictable dose of emotions.

Letty sighed as she placed her head on Mia's. Life was tough before that point, but got extremely over-bearing after. As of right now, everyone was fucked. Dom, being eighteen, was of legal age. He was charged with assault, tried as an adult, and sentenced to five years in Lompoc Correctional Facility. Letty understood why Mia was weeping, just thinking about it caused the Latina's eyes to water and her stomach to flip.

Each of the team was dealing with the two events in their own way. Leon was drinking off his depression. He came into the shop usually four times a week with a hangover, but tried his best to help out. Being sober was torture for him, and Vince hinted several times that Leon always had a hard time dealing with death, ever since his sister died.

Jesse quit school. He was officially a drop-out and worked full-time at the garage. The man hid his emotions well and was very quiet and somber most of the time. Almost to the point where it worried the others. Vince was just a mixture of all three men. Sometimes he would drink like Leon, be silent like Jesse and even show aggression like Dom. Like Mia, he was taking this situation hard and he had every right too. Vince had been knowing the Toretto's since he was seven. But he was still the most responsible of the crew, other than Letty, he made sure they all went to work and school.

Letty chanced a glance at Mia's alarm clock. It was 11:47pm. Mia had been crying for over six hours now. Her Tia Sophia was well aware of where Letty was and she didn't mind. The woman was present when the jury passed the sentence on Dom, she made Letty and Mia wait outside, almost sensing his ill fate already.

At the time, the two girls were both upset of not being able to go in , but Letty thanked her Tia silently now. Based on Mia's reaction, the Latina didn't want to think of how worse it could've been if Mia had been there for the verdict and also her own reaction as well.

Letty thought a few times about going to her Tia's home, to try to get away from it all, but she stopped herself. Honestly, she had nowhere to hide in this world now. With the problems with the Toretto's and the issues at Sophia's house, she couldn't escape the madness. Either way, she was needed.

Mia was sixteen, underage and too young to take care of herself according to the law. Her closest relative was in prison and her distant cousins on both parents sides resided in Italy and Mexico. To Letty's surprise and admiration, Sophia took charge of the custody subject quietly on her own and filed for guardianship as soon as Dom was arrested. Letty swore that woman had a sixth sense. She was a force to behold.

Sophia was experienced when it came to guardianship matters, not just with Letty, but also helping abused kids that came to her work place, Cedars-Sinai. She was making enough to claim Mia in a temporary guardianship until the girl turned eighteen. The woman was a saint. But home was still a whirlwind of drama.

As soon as Martin caught wind of the custody of Mia, he up and left the state, to everyone's surprise. Letty and the family didn't understand what his true goal was for coming back, but having Mia in the equation seemed to deflate whatever plan he had in mind. Sophia handled it well and so did Diego, but Gwen was devastated.

Letty frowned thinking about her cousin. It was like night and day when it came to Gwen nowadays. Gone was the selfish, peppy girl that cared about boys and her looks. In her stead was a dark, depressed brooder. Like Jesse, Letty worried about Gwen immensely. It was so unnatural for her to be so quiet and unhappy. Truly it was tough times for all.

Letty finally gave up her internal battle and let the tears flow. Even though she was still upset with Dom, she couldn't help but weep along-side her friend for him.

* * *

_November 24th, 1997_

Yesterday's dinner was a train-wreck of epic proportions. Letty and Vince tried to make things as normal as possible. They planned Thanksgiving dinner, invited close friends and hoped for the best. It was a great effort, but the family was still so broken and everyone present could see that.

Sophia joined the dinner early in the evening, but was called to the hospital a few hours later. That left the crew, her cousins and friends from school. The television blasted with the day's football game on ESPN. It was a nice distraction for the now silent group. After dinner, the boys helped clear the table and grabbed a few beers to watch the game. It seemed so natural, but everyone, even Letty knew, that the scene wasn't right without Dom.

An hour later, Letty found Mia crying in the bathroom. She had been expecting a phone call from Dom that day. But it was late into the night and they both knew his calling privileges were over for the day. All Letty could do was soothe her friend as she cried on her shoulder. Mia was getting better every day. Slowly, Letty could see the progress, each day she would talk a little longer and smile a little wider.

Mia and Letty sucked it up. They went to school and carried on with their lives. Both girls kept busy. They studied, hung with friends, participated in track, and worked at the diner and garage. This year, everyone knew the holidays would be difficult to endure, but things were starting to look up, just at a snail's pace.

While Letty counseled Mia in the bathroom, Luke showed up at the house to inquire about both girls. He didn't receive a warm reception. Vince, Leon and Jesse still had it in their stupid male brains that Letty was Dom's girl. They gave Luke a hard time and ended up facing the wrath of Letty as an end result. She hadn't talked to Dom since their break-up and wasn't planning to do so anytime soon. The only Toretto she cared about at the moment was Mia. She was like her sister, and Dom was out of sight and mind.

That night after apologizing to Luke about the crew's immature behavior, she agreed to go out with him that Friday. Letty figured it was time for a change and to rid herself of Dom's influence. It was time to get on with her life. The crew wouldn't like it, but this was for her and their own good. Not everything revolved around Dominic Toretto, and Letty was going to prove it.

_January 1st, 1998_

Letty pulled over the covers to try to shield her naked torso from the California morning cold. She could feel a hand caressing her hip from under the sheets. It was a New year and a new beginning. The party yesterday had been one to remember with booze, dancing and fun games. It all ended with her doing the horizontal tango with Luke, her boyfriend of three months.

It wasn't planned, but Letty was glad that the act had been done. The sex was sweet, slow and passionate. As she opened her eyes, Letty took in her surroundings. The green wallpaper and track posters scattered along the walls. The hand on her hip made its way to her flat stomach. Letty could already feel Luke's morning wood against her bottom.

She was up for another round, hell, she was up for a few last night, but Luke didn't have much stamina or experience. Letty squeezed her eyes shut as her mind started drifting to her last sexual encounter several months ago. She tried to block her mind from _those_ images, but they flashed in front of her eyelids uncontrollably.

Dom. Fuck she couldn't help it. The rippling muscles, strong massive arms, cocky smile, large dick buried in her...dammit! Her mind went immediately to him fucking her against the wall, his dresser, the bathroom...NO! She shook her head, trying to physically rid herself of the offending thoughts. It would be five months since she'd seen and heard his voice. She had no ties to him and didn't want them.

Swiftly she rolled over and positioned herself on Luke's hips. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Morning," she said with a flirty smirk.

"Good morning," he replied back, before gazing at her full breasts.

Letty's smirk grew wider. "It will be," she murmured. "I've got a present for you before I leave."

Luke's green eyes locked with hers. He wasn't as experienced as Dom, but that didn't mean he wasn't good at sex. Instead of having overwhelming confidence, he was still a bit shy. It was cute to Letty.

Before he could reply, she positioned herself over his weeping dick and eased down. Luke gasped at the sensation and gripped her hips as she inched slowly over him. The Latina bit her lip and closed her eyes as she started to ride him slowly. Her mind finally cleared of past unwanted images.

This would have to be a quickie. She had to tune-up her Nissan for the races tonight. Vince, Leon, Jesse and Mia joined her to make a little cash to pay for the shop and diner. Tonio Toretto, bless his soul, left a good amount of money in his savings in case something were to happen to him and it was helping to make payments for both buildings. But the crew knew that the cash wouldn't last forever. They turned to racing to help make the payments. Thankfully, the house's deed was already in Tonio's name. He and Vittoria paid it off before Mia was born.

But that still left bills for the electricity, water, gas, cable and trash. So the crew worked hard in the shop and did a little extra racing on the side. Overall, it was working out well for them.

Luke's hands went shyly up to her breasts again and hesitantly squeezed them. Letty quickened her pace and moaned at the warmth that spread from her core and around her body.

* * *

_April 26th, 1998_

At times Letty couldn't believe that Mia was technically four months older than her, it didn't fit their personalities most of the time. But here she was, celebrating her best friend turning seventeen, while she herself was still sixteen. The cake was cut and several brightly wrapped presents were scattered around the floor of the living and dining room.

Luke dropped by hours later to give his present, but couldn't stay long because of a track meet in Burbank. Letty was sad to see him go, so was Mia, but the boys shooed him away as soon as he announced he couldn't stay long. This caused Letty to give them a hard glare and a few sentences containing profanity.

They were still loyal to Dom, but were more accepting of her relationship with Luke. They have been going out for seven months after all. While Mia continued to unwrap gifts, Letty made her way to the fridge to grab a Corona. Just as she entered the kitchen, the phone rang.

She picked it up moments later. "This is the Toretto residence, Letty speaking," she greeted perfectly. It was a hard habit to break. She was the unofficial book keeper at the shop and found herself usually in the office answering phones and organizing paperwork. Tonio Toretto's apprenticeship taught her a quiet a bit about professionalism and, compared to Vince, she had it in spades.

"Hello?" She said when she didn't hear a response.

"...Letty," responded back a baritone gravelly voice.

Letty's body suddenly went rigid. Had his voice always been that deep? It was rough, forbidding and...sexy. It was him, but not him. After only nine months he sounded to different. A familiar flutter emerged in her chest, and she gulped as she tried hard to breathe. Without answering the voice, she placed the phone on the counter and yelled for Mia.

"There's someone on the phone for you," she said walking past the happy girl.

Mia practically skipped to the phone and gave her greeting. Seconds later, a high pitched squeal filled the room as she realized who was on the other end. Mia started chatting non-stop into the phone.

Letty practically fell on the couch next to Vince. She placed the bottled beer to her lips and took a long swig. Her heart was racing, and she was very, very annoyed by that.

"Who is it?" Asked Vince curiously to her.

Letty glared at his sheepish expression. Like he didn't know already. "Who do you think?" she replied back smartly.

Vince nodded and a large smiled blossomed on his face. "Me and the boys plan to visit him maybe in July, around his birthday. You should come along. I'm sure Mia is going too."

Letty didn't give an answer. She took another sip of her beer before focusing on the television. From beside her she heard a low chuckle. Vince's smile grew small, but still held a bit of emotion. Contentment? Maybe even a bit of smugness? She glared at him. It was like he knew something that she didn't.

* * *

_July 26th, 1998_

It was a bad idea, Letty knew it was a bad idea, but the pleading eyes of Mia crumbled her resistance. She didn't like it. After nearly a year of not seeing him, it still felt too soon. The car ride had been filled with excitement and anticipation for the others. For Letty, it was the opposite. She was nervous, fearful and felt she was going to have a panic attack.

She wished for the umpteenth time that Luke wasn't vacationing in Yosemite with his parents, that she was with him, hanging out or having sex, something to keep her mind and body away from this place. The others didn't notice her anxiety, except Mia. Letty finally confessed to Mia about her fling with Dom last year.

Mia sputtered a few times at how _far _they went in the casual/non-casual relationship, but said she wasn't very surprised. Even after Letty spilled the beans, Mia urged her to come along. It was a stupid decision. So here she was, car parked and crew walking to the visitor's entrance of the prison. In her hand was a stack of car magazines that each of the crew picked out for Dom.

Letty grasped onto the stack tightly, she felt like she was walking to her death. They entered through a large metal door and were checked thoroughly for any sort of weapons. The magazines were also scanned through an x-ray machine for anything unusual. After everything was cleared, the group was escorted to an elevator.

The visiting room was on the second level, down a taupe hallway. Near the elevator there was a guard waiting to check-in visitors before they entered the room. Dom was a very good prisoner, so he was able to see family and friends face-to-face. Next to the visiting room, were a few benches. Only three at a time could enter. Letty quickly sat down and handed Vince the magazines. The first group to go in was Vince, Mia and Jesse.

As they opened the door to her right, Letty stared straight ahead. She wouldn't risk seeing him; it was a bad idea. After hearing his voice on the phone on Mia's birthday and analyzing her reaction, Letty came to a conclusion about why it was so difficult for her to get over Dom. She was in love with him. There, she admitted it and because of that, she needed to get rid of the feelings before she could talk or see him again.

Luke was doing a great job at making her forget. He was a great guy; they were good for each other. All Letty needed was time, just a little bit of time and then she would be over it. Letty knew she was close, so very close and she wouldn't mess it up for herself.

After ten minutes, Vince and Jesse stepped back into the hallway and asked who wanted to see him next. All three men stared at her expectantly and Letty almost stood up to go, but she caught herself. She would beat this.

Letty cleared her throat and shook her head. "No," she said settling down on the bench's wooden surface.

Reluctantly Jesse went back in and Leon followed behind him. Vince stayed and sat next to Letty. She could tell by his stiff posture that he was upset. She didn't care.

* * *

**I told yah Luke would be in the mix! I want to know your thoughts! Pls review :) T****hanks for reading.**


	12. Loss of Innocence Pt 2

**A/N: **Thanks for waiting so patiently. As some of you have already read on my profile, there is a drabble series I started while you're waiting for Turbulence updates. It's called Ishkabibble, if you haven't check it out. Thanks for the great comments and reviews on last chapter! This is the last chapter of Dom's time in prison and back to normal format. As always, thanks a ton to mysteriesabound1 for beta-ing.

Loss of Innocence Pt. 2

* * *

October 3rd, 1998

_Fourteen months ago_

_Even though her life had turned to shit, Letty needed some sort of normalcy to help her through the days. Training for the track team was the normal routine she was looking for, and she ran everyday like her life depended on it. _

_Today, she chose a new route, longer, since Mia was home with a bad case of monthly cramps. Letty didn't mind being alone. It gave her time to think and run her sorrows away._

_She turned the corner to an empty street. Letty was a few blocks away from her house. It was 7 a.m. on a Saturday, no one should've been awake. But, unfortunately, someone was and he was waiting for her as she neared the alleyway. For the past few days, Letty had done everything she could to avoid Dominic. She was still hurt and humiliated. _

_"You're getting better," he murmured as she slowed her run to a walk. Letty noted with a bit of satisfaction, the purple bruise on his cheek._

_Letty continued her slow trek while trying to calm her heart. "What do you want?" She breathed out turning to him._

_Dom stood up fully from the wall he was leaning on. He stared at her for a second, almost like he was calculating what would be the right thing to say."I wanted to talk."_

_"I don't," she said back._

_"I know you don't, but we should. What happened at the convention was," he paused trying to find the right wording, "It was a mistake."_

_"I agree," began Letty, squaring her shoulders. "I should've never went with you and never agreed to be in a relationship."_

_"She doesn't mean anything to me, Letty-"_

_"You could've fooled me!" She said raising her voice. Letty paused trying to control her breathing. Dom started to walk closer toward her, his face revealed guilt and concern. _

_Letty held her hand up. "Stop," she warned. "You come near me, and I'll probably give you another bruise on your face."_

_Dom hunched his shoulders as he continued to stare at her, but didn't go any further. "If that will make this better."_

_"It won't. But it's the only thing that I can think of at this point. I just need space."_

_"Letty-"_

_"You humiliated me!" She yelled, eyes watering. "You kissed her!"_

_"She kissed me," he countered also raising his voice._

_"You let her! You said nothing. You didn't try to stop her, and you didn't tell her that your __**girlfriend**__ was there behind you watching!"_

_"It was stupid-"_

_"You're absolutely right. It was very stupid and made by an immature guy who has no business being in a serious relationship."_

_Dom stood there dumbfounded, he sighed. "I'm sorry."_

_Letty shook her head, blinking away tears. "Just leave me alone."_

October 3rd, 1998 -present

Letty woke up from the memory slightly shivering. Six months ago she would've had a problem with having dreams about Dom, but now, it didn't seem important. Her eyes were slightly burning from lack of sleep. She had been running around the garage, dealing with Luke and racing all summer. The added pile of schoolwork was wearing her down and starting to exhaust her body.

Letty closed her eyes briefly, the burning receded slightly. She opened her eyes again and focused on the open bedroom window. Behind her, she could feel Gwen shiver at the cold autumn air. Automatically, she got up and closed it. She turned to look at her troubled cousin.

Gwen was getting better, but Letty knew she would never be the same girl she came to live with a year ago. Her depression, thankfully, was dissipating, but in its stead was a serious and cynical teenage girl. It always unnerved Letty how much Gwen had changed. But instead of leaving her Tia to deal with Gwen's mood swings, Letty decided to take on the job. It seemed to help Gwen to be around her more, so she hung out at lunch and the garage.

On occasions, Gwen would crash at the Toretto's in Letty's bedroom. Tonight was one of those nights. The lights were dark in the Ortiz house. Sophia was working a late shift, and Diego was with his girlfriend. Gwen didn't like being alone, so she chose to sleep over every now and then.

Being fully awake, Letty left the bedroom and went to the bathroom. Her sleep patterns had also become all wonky. Tonight was the first time in a month that she slept for more than five hours. She turned on the harsh light of the mirror and took a glance in the mirror.

Without a dab of make-up on, she looked unapproachable. Her eyes were rid rimmed with bags underneath, and her skin was pale and sickly. No one noticed this when she wore foundation and blush, not even Mia. Letty sighed and turned the sinks faucet. It was best to put on her face before anyone woke-up.

* * *

January 3rd, 1999

"Are you going in this time?" Asked Mia.

Letty tried to keep her face blank, she shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Her answer caused Mia to beam, and the girl practically skipped towards the door with Letty following behind. Letty smiled slightly as she followed. It was the only reaction that she could give her friend that would satisfy her. These days the numbness had become a permanent fixture in her life. She was immune to many things. Even rare fights with Luke were watered down and felt like a chore. Letty felt at this point nothing could cause a major reaction. So what was the harm in seeing an ex?

They entered through a door at the end of the taupe hallway. The visiting room was large with several tables. Guards were scattered everywhere around the room, watching the inmates closely along with their families and friends. Mia walked to a table off to the side and sat down, she smiled brightly as Letty took a seat next to her.

Two more inmates and their families were in the room. A little ways ahead a guard entered from across the room with another prisoner. The man was dressed in the prison's traditional orange jumpsuit. He was large, with defined muscles, a shaved head, and tanned. The guard removed the man's chains and murmured something before taking his position beside the door.

The huge man looked around for a few moments before he zeroed in on Letty and Mia. When his eyes rested on the them, Mia perked up and gave a small wave. Letty frowned at her friend's strange behavior towards the unknown inmate. She looked again at the man coming toward and did a double take.

It was Dom, she realized as they locked eyes. He seemed surprised to see her as she was him. He walked over, still looking at Letty. He took a glance at his sister, who stood up and gave him a hug, but his eyes drifted on Letty's form again.

"How are you?" Asked Mia pulling away from the hug.

Dom smiled at her. "I'm okay. You look good. How are you?" He asked. His voice sounded just as gravelly as she remembered on the phone.

"Good as I'll ever be," she answered. Mia glanced at Letty and pulled her towards her. "You remember Letty."

Dom nodded before he reached and gave her a hug. Letty's body went stiff at the unexpected contact. She placed her arms around him slowly, before retracting from his embrace. He was warm and big. The heat stayed with her as they sat down across from each other. Mia started off the conversation and continued to talk for another twenty minutes.

Through that time, Letty sat silently looking from Mia and her brother. Dom would respond, when expected, add in little tidbits, but it was mostly Mia doing all the talking. Every time their eyes locked Letty looked away.

After a loud inhale, Mia announced that she was getting a drink of water and left the table. Letty voiced her protest as her friend walked away, but Mia didn't even slow her stride. She went back into the hallway, out of sight.

Letty turned back to the table to find Dom looking at her. His eyes scanned her up and down. She stilled her body from fidgeting.

"You okay, baby-girl?" He asked sincerely.

This caused Letty to lock eyes with him. Dom looked concerned, his mouth was in a tight line and eyebrows tilted down. His eyes raked over her face and body.

"I'm fine," she simply answered.

Dom didn't look convinced, his frown deepened. "You're skinnier."

"I'm still running."

Dom opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. "Vince tells me that you're helping a lot with the diner and garage," began leaning in closer to her. "I wanted to say thank you. You didn't have to do that. Also, thanks for being there for Mia, she seems to be handling me in here very well."

Letty nodded before clearing her throat. She felt uncomfortable at his praise. The Dom she was used to was conceited, younger and more spontaneous. Looking at him now, there was a clear difference between Dom from the past and the present one sitting in front of her.

"How's your aunt? I haven't seen her in a few months." He asked.

Letty tilted her head in surprise. "She's come here?"

A small familiar grin broke out on his face. "Yeah, she does. Your Tia is a remarkable woman."

Letty couldn't help but smile at the praise. "Very true," she answered. "She has been working double shifts at the hospital lately. I don't see her much."

"I see. You're doing good in school?"

Letty nodded automatically. Small talk was something that she was used to with Luke and sometimes his parents. Her brain would go into auto pilot while she answered questions about subjects like school, the family, sports, etc.

"-things not right with you," she caught after a few minutes of talking.

Letty blinked up at Dom. He wore that serious expression on his face as his gaze hardened.

"What?"

"I said, something's not right with you," he repeated.

Letty's eyes gravitated to the nearest window in the room. She suddenly felt a bit claustrophobic. Deep in her chest, her heart started to thump faster at his accusation. She glanced back at him quickly, trying to focus her thoughts on the conversation. He was more observant than she gave him credit for.

"I'm just tired," she breathed. It came out so naturally, she realized, because it's an excuse Letty's used often and it was still partially true. The person she was saying it to would nod their head and dismiss her strange mood. Dom didn't seem to be buying it.

"I can see that," he said looking more around her eyes then at them. "You look like you haven't slept in months."

Letty's heart hammered faster in her chest. How could he see that? He wasn't supposed to see her struggling. Out of all the people that knew her, _he _shouldn't have been able to see it so easily.

"You're paranoid-," she defended.

"I'm right," he countered quickly. Dom glanced at the guard nearest to them and relaxed his pose a bit. "You forget how much I use to watch you before I was sent here." When their eyes locked, Letty had to look away at the intensity. Dom went on, "You're skinny, Let, and not in a good way. If you were eating right, along with track, you would've gained muscle, not lost it. You're eyes are glassy, like you haven't been sleeping and you're wearing make-up."

"What's wrong with make-up?" She asked trying to make one last stand in her own defense.

Dom shook his head. "Nothing, Letty, but I remember you being all natural. The only time I've ever seen you wear make-up was when you were trying to hide something. Like a bruise or black-eye-" he paused thinking. "I _know_ you're not letting the bastardlay his hands on you, so it has to be something else."

Letty wanted to protest at the accusation, at the term for Luke and just at Dom in general. But he raised his hand slightly for her to stop whatever was coming.

"You better start taking care of yourself, Let."

"That sounds like a threat..."

"It is," he began with a tight lip, "If you don't start taking care of yourself, I'll force you to do so."

Letty didn't need to know how he would force her. She knew he was referring to when he was released from prison. Dom was just stating a fact and using Letty's discomfort to his advantage.

He knew that she didn't want to be anywhere near him yet and the thought of him forcing her to eat, making sure she slept, well, it was an unsettling.

"I can take care of myself," she reasoned.

Dom leaned back against the plastic chair. "We'll see, Let," he said. "Either way we're going to get some things settled and if that means I have to be on your skinny ass, then so be it," He warned.

Letty eyes widened at the comment, but Dom gave no hints as to what it meant. He was just serious, stoned-face and giving her a piercing look. She squared her shoulder and straightened her back in defiance. The corner of Dom's mouth tilted up slightly at the action.

* * *

June 12th, 1999

"Happy Birthday," spoke a hoarse voice behind her.

Letty smiled brightly as Vince sat next to her on the back porch. He handed her a Corona before taking a sip of his own.

"Thanks," she replied smiling. "It's been fun so far."

Vince nodded. "I'm glad. We've been setting this up for weeks."

"Get the fuck out of here," she laughed nudging him playfully in the shoulder. "I bet you didn't know my birthday was today until Mia told you."

Vince snorted. "You should give me more credit, Lett," he paused. "Do you have your phone turned off?"

"Yea, why?"

"Is it 'cause of the _bastard_?"

Letty punched him in the arm, causing Vince to wince and rub the spot. She glared at him before taking a swing of her beer. "I really hate when you guys call him that."

"It's true right?" Vince defended still nursing his arm.

Letty snorted. "Actually no, it's not true," she paused thinking. "He's a good guy, even if he is a prep."

"About time you got rid of him."

Letty scoffed, but didn't say anything. Three months ago, she'd finally broken off her relationship with Luke, and the boy was taking it pretty hard. It was the reason why she had her phone off. Luke had been blasting her number ever since then, completely unconvinced about why they'd broken up.

"He was totally out of your league, Lett," added Vince, but she didn't say anything.

Letty kept her silence as his words sank in. Luke, just like her, had a lot of growing up to do. They were both at different levels, and Letty couldn't...wouldn't look passed it. In two years she had grown considerably. She was helping with bills, making money and acting as book keeper at the garage. It was clear her innocence was gone, but Luke's was still there. He was still naive and sheltered from the real world. Their perspectives were just too different, so Letty broke it off.

"You were bored of him anyway," added Vince.

The comment made Letty's heart clenched. She was sorry to admit that Luke was used as a rebound, a very long rebound, but still one nonetheless. It made her feel guilty for staying so long with him. At the time she thought it was the right thing to do, but her stubbornness and hurt clouded her judgment. Truthfully, they should've broken up the minute she'd started using him as an outlet.

"You make me sound like Dom," she replied.

Vince chuckled. "That's why I asked you about your phone. He called an hour ago when you went to get pizza, said your phone went straight to message."

"Shit," she cussed softly as she retrieved the small phone out of her jean pocket. Letty turned it on and waited for the main screen to appear. After a few moments, her phone started buzzing uncontrollably.

Vince whistled. "Damn girl, is that all Luke?"

Letty sighed unhappily. She wasn't in the mood for any Luke messages. "Yeah, ten missed calls and a few texts."

"Wow, he's got it bad," said Vince laughing.

"Fuck you, asshole," she bit back, giving him another hard nudge. "I've told him we're done. He just doesn't want to give it up."

"Want me to do anything?" He asked getting slightly serious.

"Hell no."

Vince shrugged. "Well he better quit if he knows what's good for him," he paused, "I'm going to visit Dom this weekend. You want to come?"

"No Mia?"

"Nah, her internship."

Letty nodded as her eyes drifted to her beer bottle. The numbness wasn't unbearable anymore. It had receded a bit during the long months. She was still not eating much, but tried to eat enough in front of Vince and the crew. Her sleeping habits were irregular, but she still managed to get at least five hours twice a week. Overall not the best, but getting better.

She managed to see Dom once a month with the crew or sometimes with Mia. Letty found herself getting used to him again. "Yah know he may have a chance to get out next year?"

Her ears perked up. "Dom? You mean out of prison?"

Vince nodded giving her a silly grin. "There's talk of him shortening his sentence, for good behavior and that three year parole shit."

Letty let out a long breath. "Wow. That would be..."

"It would be fucking great," he finished smiling brightly. "It would be nice for the family to be together again."

Letty paused, but nodded at the smiling man. He was right; it would be nice for things to sort of go back to the way they use to be. Well, at least before their relationship. Those were all good times, Letty realized, that she truly missed.

"That would be nice," she agreed sincerely.

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed! Pls review :)**


	13. To Fight or to Sleep

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay everyone. Not much to say in this authors note but the following: Thanks for keeping up with the story and reviewing. Special thanks to mysteriousanound1 for beta-ing! Also, for all that like visuals, I've put some of my own Dotty fanart on my LJ page. Some of you have seen this already, but to the others that are interested/curious; the link is on my profile. Feel free to comment. :) Now, on to the story!

To Fight or to Sleep

* * *

As a little celebration to herself, Letty decided to indulge in one thing that she couldn't help but enjoy. She had many favorite burger places around LA, but there was only one she craved several times a month, an In-N-Out Burger with a side of animal fries. Tonight at the races, she made three grand for the shop and also received a pink slip. After the races were finished, instead of her driving straight to the after-party, Letty went to get her congratulatory meal and drove to a spot to eat in peace.

She sat on the hood of her car and gazed at the city lights below. Letty ate in silence, happily munching on fries and the delicious burger. Her appetite was steadily coming back, but she ate smaller portions because her stomach shrinking. Tonight, Letty was determined not to waste a single fry. She reached into the In-N-Out bag and took out a few ketchup packets.

As she inhaled her meal, Letty didn't hear the car creeping up a little a ways from her Nissan. The driver got out and smiled when he saw the girl chowing down on her burger, clearly too into her food to realize he was there.

Dom's deep voice broke the silence, causing Letty to jump slightly. "I thought you might be here," he began. "Yah know, you are the only girl I would go searching the world for," he confessed walking closer to her.

Letty arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"It's a fact," he assured smoothly. "I noticed that you weren't at the party."

Letty shrugged as she slurped on her strawberry milkshake. "I was hungry."

"I'm hungry."

"I wanted to be alone, "she paused, "Just to collect my thoughts."

Dom sat next to her on the hood of her Nissan. He reached into the paper In-N-Out basket and stole a fry. Letty glared back at him as he popped it into his mouth and started chewing. He was released two months ago, back in February. Since then, things around the garage, diner and house were very easy to take on. Dom took the reins of control from Letty and Vince and was currently overseeing everything with their help.

Letty was relieved by the change. The heavy weight of responsibility was lifted off her shoulders and she found herself able to breathe again. Dom took the new responsibilities with a confident stride. He was truthfully born to be a leader. It came naturally to him.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I was looking for you."

"I'm eighteen and going to be nineteen in a few months."

Dom chuckled. "Doesn't mean I can't look for you."

"You're not my guardian."

Dom's face broke out in a small grin. "I told you I'd keep an eye on you when I was out."

Letty frowned and rolled her eyes. She threw the empty fry box in the In-N-Out bag before crumbling the whole thing up in a messy ball. "I'm eating, as you can see."

"I can."

"Then back off."

"No."

Letty tried hard to control her emotions as she stood up from her car's hood. She stomped over to a community trashcan and threw away the bag. She turned around and stopped when she noticed Dom looking at her. "This needs to stop Dominic," she began crossing her arms. "It's getting really old, really fast."

"I'm just want to look out for you, baby-girl," he reasoned.

She walked closer. "You've been 'looking out for me' for two months now. I don't need a babysitter."

He laughed before standing and walking to stand in front of her. "I'm not babysitting you," he replied in a deep voice.

Dom placed his arm on her hip and pulled her closer. She stumbled and they ended up chest to chest, belly to belly, groin to groin. His other hand wrapped around her smaller form and rested along her mid-back. The position was intimate, but Letty was used to it and so was Dom. During the two months of his return, there were little gestures, not many, but still small things that _friends_ never did.

It was three years ago when Dom broke her heart, and Letty was over it. They were friends, not best friends, but still good friends. Even without the relationship, they complemented each other and kept each other in check. But sometimes stuff like this happened, where the boundaries blurred. It began with something Dom would say, or the way he touched and looked at her. He never pushed these situations. She felt like he was waiting for something, an action or maybe permission?

Letty didn't have to look at him to know that he was giving her that intense stare he was known for. But tonight she wasn't in the mood for attention, that was the reason she drove out here to be alone. She stepped back from his firm body with minor resistance and walked to the driver's side of the Nissan. "See you at the party, " she said.

Dom smirked. "I'd better."

* * *

She didn't go to the party, not just yet anyway. Letty valued her space and she **was** going to get time alone, whether Dom liked it or not. Once Dom was out of sight, Letty took the side streets to Santa Monica Pier and drove along the Pacific Coast Highway. The sky was clear, the summer air was fresh and crisp. On the passenger seat, her phone buzzed for attention. Letty chose to ignore it, knowing full well who would be calling. She huffed as she thought about the nuisance in her life that was Dom.

Letty's phone buzzed again, this time a different number and one that she wouldn't ignore. She begrudgingly picked up the phone and pressed the 'talk' button. "Hey, Mi."

There was a brief pause before Mia spoke. "Hey, Letty, are you coming home soon?"

"Is your brother blowing a gasket?"

Mia chuckled lightly, then suddenly stopped and cleared her throat. "He's not in the best of moods," she confessed, "I think it's best you get back soon."

Letty rolled her eyes. " He's such a pain."

"Well, he's **your** pain."

"No, he's not."

Letty could imagine Mia rolling her eyes at the comment. "Just hurry and get here," her friend said, "Dom in a bad mood is never fun."

The phone call ended, and Letty quickly made a U-turn. Since there was no traffic, it would probably take her fifteen to twenty minutes to get back.

* * *

The party was still in full swing by the time Letty got there. She entered the house with ease and slipped into the kitchen for a beer. Mia was behind her in seconds. "Finally!"

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit, Mi?"

"You didn't have to deal with a moody Dom, did you?" The girl glared back.

Letty let out a muffled laughed but tried to straighten her face once she saw Mia's serious look. Honestly, a moody Dominic was something she wouldn't want to deal with. Mia had every right to be upset, because Dom was unbearable when he was annoyed.

"Sorry, Mi."

Mia huffed and crossed her arms. "You are forgiven," she said. "But, honestly, I think he needs a good shag."

"Well, he has plenty of girls to choose from," said Letty.

Mia gave Letty a curious look before placing her hands on her hips. "I don't think he wants just ANY girl."

"I don't know what you mean," said Letty trying to play dumb.

"Don't give me that. There's been endless tension between you two."

Letty frowned, she didn't want to get into this. "The only tension is from him pestering me."

"You're lying," said Mia without missing a beat.

"Wishful thinking."

"I don't know why this is so difficult for you?"

"I don't know why you're so delusional."

"Who's delusional?" Spoke a third voice.

They both turned around to see Dom looking between them questionably. He moved further into the kitchen until he was behind Letty.

"Who's delusional?" He asked again.

"No one," said Letty, "Just girl talk."

"I don't believe you," said Dom suspiciously.

"You're entitled."

Letty didn't see it, but she was sure she could hear the tightening of Dom's jaw. He was incredibly nosey and didn't like being in the dark about anything. He took a hold of Letty's arm and repositioned her against the fridge.

"Can you give us a moment, Mia?"

Letty glared at the superior smirk that spread on her friends face. It turned into a sweet smile. "Of course, big brother," she replied.

Mia's eyes glanced at Letty as she walked past and exited into the living room. Letty cursed under her breath and focused on Dom's chest, rather than his face. She knew he was annoyed with her rebellious behavior. But it wasn't any of his business.

"Dominic."

"Leticia."

She licked her bottom lip. Showing frustration towards him wouldn't help, but she also knew this talk had been in the works since last month. As she glanced at the kitchen's open window, she could see Gwen giggling and laughing. Being drunk was the only time her cousin switched back to her old teenage-girl-self. It was nice for Letty to see and gave her hope that Gwen would successfully bounce back.

Attached to Gwen, laughing away, was none other than Vince Trevor. Well, that was interesting.

Letty wished that he was here to save her from the hurricane Dom instead of grinding with her cousin. But she was also afraid that Vince would make it worse. The man DID seem to have given his allegiance to Dom nowadays.

"Dom, I honestly don't want to fight," she said sighing.

"We're not fighting; we're talking," he replied smoothly.

"Don't give me that. I know you're pissed off, because I didn't come back right away and there's nothing wrong with that. I can go out and do what I please without your permission."

"Lett, I worry about you," he confessed. Dom leaned into her and bent his neck to look into her eyes. "You had me so worried when I first saw you."

"But I'm straight now."

"Yea, you are," he agreed. "But old habits die hard with you. You may be eating normally now, but you don't sleep and don't deny it," he said firmly. Letty clamped her mouth shut and frowned.

"I can't control my insomnia."

"Then ask for help. Go to a doctor."

She rolled her eyes. "Give me some credit. Been there, done that and nothing works."

They said nothing for a few minutes. Both pondering the meaning of her comment. Dom straightened and grabbed onto her arm. "Let me help."

"Absolutely not."

"Give it a shot, Lett. What do you have to lose?"

"More sleep."

Dom smiled and pulled on her arm. "I'm a man of many talents, but I wasn't talking about one of my BEST traits."

Letty snorted as she was dragged into the living room and up the stairs. They passed by Vince and Gwen. Dom nodded, while Letty shot him a glare in warning. On the back porch she could make out Mia, Jesse and Leon chatting it up with Hector.

Once they were on the second floor, Letty was led into Dom's room and told to sit on the bed. She saw Dom lock the door out of the corner of her eye and walk towards her.

"So what's this about?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Just relax," he said turning on the ceiling fan. "Take off your boots and jacket."

Three hours later, Letty laid snuggled around several pillows and the bed's thin grey blanket. She had dozed off through Dom's intensive ministrations. Letty didn't realize how good he was at massaging muscles. She also hadn't realized how tense she was. In thirty minutes, Letty was putty in his hands and from there, she didn't remember.

As she looked around, she could make out his bedroom window and a side table. Her bare legs were tangled in the sheets, which meant she was in her underwear. Letty's eyes burned as she blinked. She felt drowsy and sluggish, like she hadn't slept in days.

"Don't get up," said Dom's voice behind her.

Letty heard the click of the door being closed and a shuffling of clothes. Once he was in her line of sight, she could see that he was topless, with grey sweats.

"I fell asleep," she murmured trying to focus.

"Yea, you were out like a light."

She went tried to get up, but instead was lifted effortlessly by strong arms and moved further towards the middle of the bed.

"I...need...room..my," she mumbled.

Dom laughed softly and draped half her body over his as he settled down on the bed. "Not tonight, Lett. I want to make sure you sleep the whole night."

Letty wanted to protest, but her eyes were already closing. The heat of Dom's body seemed to relax her muscles even more. She smiled slightly at the relief of being exhausted, it felt good to be tired.

"Just this once," she yawned.

"Fair enough," he heard him chuckle, "Just let me take care of you tonight."

* * *

**Slow and steady wins the race, though, I don't think that's Dom's style. Dont you agree? Thanks for reading as always, pls review :)**


End file.
